


Heartwarming Hippogriffs

by Acherona, trulywicked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Dating, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Professor Charlie Weasley, Professor Harry Potter, Scarred Harry Potter, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Life as a Hogwarts professor is just the right balance of peace and problems to solve for The-Man-Who-Lived-Twice. The only thing that would make him happier would be to find a nice bloke who doesn't care about fame, doesn't believe that werewolves are monsters, loves kids and animals, and won't mind going on a breakneck fly now and then.Luckily Charlie Weasley is also working at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure happy and fluff. Because Harry Potter deserves a fluffy happy life.

Brilliant green eyes looked out the window, smiling down at the mass of students milling around or making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Barely two years ago it hadn't occurred to him that he'd be here teaching in the place that remained home in his heart. He'd thought he'd be forever chasing after dark wizards, catching them and sending them off to Azkaban, filling out tedious paperwork, going back to an empty 12 Grimmauld Place to heat a can of soup and catch a cat nap before starting the day's process over again and spending the occasional day off playing with his nieces and nephews while being nagged by Mrs. Weasley or Hermione or Fleur about finding a nice girl, or boy, and settling down. He might still be doing that if it hadn't been for one former Death Eater's lucky cutting curse and McGonagall needing a new DADA professor. 

He fingered the scar that angled across his face from right temple over his nose, barely missing the left corner of his mouth. It continued further of course, had nearly taken off his arm and laid him up for six months while healers meticulously repaired nerve and muscle damage. During that time he'd been visited by Headmistress McGonagall and she'd offered him a way off the path he'd been pointed down to follow from his first year at Hogwarts. It had honestly never occurred to him that he had a choice in what he did with his life, too used to doing what everyone expected.

That day however, Minerva had locked the hospital room door, sat down, and talked with him at length about everything and he did mean everything. Every last burden he'd carried, every choice that had been made for him, all the pressures he'd been put under, his childhood, everything. She'd apologized for having been one of the people who'd driven him down the path of constant battle and then offered him a chance to do what he did best without constantly risking his life. 

He was still surprised by how fast he'd accepted, how tired he'd been of the eternal grind of being an Auror and figurehead for the Ministry, but he'd not yet regretted it, not once. He got to teach the children who came through Hogwarts' doors how to protect themselves and more how to find the strength to stand up to employ that knowledge if needed rather than hiding their heads in the sand. He'd made it a goal that no student who graduated under his tenure would be the kind to cower in a closet or feel they _had_ to join a dark wizard's cause because they were too afraid they couldn't protect themselves or their loved ones. In a way he was still fighting against the dark but he was doing it in a way that would last longer than simply catching and tossing dark wizards into Azkaban.

He moved away from the window and made his own way to the Great Hall. He didn't want to miss his own lunch by reminiscing.

Charlie nodded as he listened to what Hagrid was telling him but his eyes were on Harry as the young Professor made his way to his seat at the Head Table. He'd never expected to be colleagues with his pseudo brother but it was a comfort to see the younger man every day. Even recuperating after the accident that had left him scarred, Harry still seemed more at ease and more relaxed that Charlie could remember seeing him.

Charlie himself had not set out to be a Professor at Hogwarts but circumstances had landed him there and he was content. He missed his dragons at times but the closeness to his family and the students made up for that. After the war and the loss of a brother it was important to him to be close to his family. 

His parents had never really been the same after Percy's death and all of their children wanted to do everything they could to make things easier for them. Nothing helped as much as the grandchildren though. Charlie smiled to himself, Molly would have to wait for grandchildren when it came to him. 

Not only did he prefer sleek, flat planes and cock instead of soft curves and tits but he had never found someone that had fit right. He had come to accept that maybe he wasn't made for romantic love. He lay his affection on his family, the students and the Magical Creatures he looked after. 

He inclined his head with a smile as Harry finally sat down in his seat at the table.

Harry grinned at the redhead. "Hey Charlie, Hagrid, how're the new third years getting on with the hippogriffs?" This had been another thing that had made his decision to teach an easy one. Charlie was here. 

Don't get him wrong, he loved Hagrid and the rest of the staff but it was always easier to make a change when someone you were wildly attracted to was going to be there. Not that he'd ever admitted to anyone that he'd had the hots for Charlie Weasley since he was fourteen. There was just something about the muscled, solid strength of the other man that made his hormones want to sit up and beg.

"It's going well so far, all the students have been respectful and careful and the Hippogriffs have behaved, even Buckbeak." Charlie smiled, looking at Harry and taking in his still wild hair and vivid green eyes. As a teenager Harry had been attractive but as a grown man he was absolutely stunning. "I think old Bucky's just happy to be back home after his adventures abroad and in an old pureblood bedroom."

Harry laughed, "Back home and with the pretty little roan griff that's been getting his attention?"

Hagrid's booming laughter joined in with Harry's, "Aye she's a right pretty one, got Beaky wrapped tight round her talon already. They'll make pretty babies."

"That they will and if things continue the way they are now, I don't think it will be too long before those babies are here." Charlie adored working side by side with Hagrid, the man knew more about the workings of the grounds and creatures at Hogwarts than any other. Sadly he wasn't as great a teacher as he was a caretaker but Charlie was grateful for having Hagrid's knowledge backing him up. "How are your students doing Harry? Behaving for their Professor?"

Harry grinned, "Yup, even the Slytherins."

"Now how'd ya manage that lad?" Hagrid had enjoyed teaching but the students just hadn't been willing to listen to him, just the opposite it seemed.

"They hate book and lecture lessons so if anyone, even one student, misbehaves that's what everyone in every year gets for a week, nothing but lectures and books with a pop quiz thrown in. Does wonders to keep them from acting up," his eyes gleamed in amusement.

Charlie laughed openly, drawing looks from several students and teachers. "Now that is cruel, I can imagine how they're feeling. Book lectures and pop quizzes were the worst. Maybe it's a trick I have to steal. With me they get stuck with mucking out after the animals if they misbehave. Have you ever smelled Niffler manure?" He gave an exaggerated shudder.

"No and I'm not too keen to thanks. Cleaning up after Ripper when Marge visited was bad enough. Do you know she fed him chili?" He shuddered as well. "My method has one other thing that generally keeps misbehavior down. Because _all_ the years and all the students get the lecture and quiz treatment if one acts up, they get blacklisted by their peers for a bit. That's more of a punishment than the quizzes and lectures." He shifted to distract himself from the absolute tingles that Charlie's laughter had set thrumming through him.

"Smart man Harry, I think I'll definitely steal this method." Charlie was still chuckling. He didn't have many problems with his students to be honest but it never hurt to have a nice threat up your sleeve. He reached out and clasped Harry's shoulder in his large hand, giving it a friendly squeeze, furrowing his brows a little at the intense heat and tingles that seemed to travel from Harry, up his arm and all through his body. 

That was something he'd never experienced before. Charlie quickly schooled his features so that the surprise of that shock wouldn't be seen on his face. "So did Mum manage to get a hold of you for that dinner thing she's planning?"

Harry had to catch his breath before he answered because the flare of magic and heat that went through him at Charlie's touch had forced all the air from his lungs, not to mention made all the blood in his head move south. He cleared his throat. "I got the letter. Weekend family and friend get together, she didn't specify why though." 

That was a blatant lie. Molly was plotting a birthday party for Charlie but she wanted it to be a surprise for him. Harry just hoped she didn't also use it as an opportunity to try and set him up with 'a lovely person' as Molly's radar seemed broken in regards to what was a nice person for Harry.

"I always get a little scared when Mum gets in these moods. The food is brilliant as always but the rest..." Charlie broke off and quirked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair. "Parties and gatherings aren't exactly my thing, there's a reason I function better with dragons and creatures than with other people. And the matchmaking...Oh the matchmaking...You know the horror that is." He could hear his mother's voice in his head about it being time to get married and give her a grandchild or five.

"No? Really? I didn't notice how the last bloke was a secret reporter for Rita Skeeter," Harry made a soft gagging sound, "I don't get it, she's utterly brilliant figuring anyone else out but the candidates for her 'babies' are...well you know." Harry shook his head, "And the ones Ginny and Hermione find are even worse," he shuddered. "Why can't they just let us fumble about and find our own partners?"

"That's not going to happen." Charlie shook his head, making the red hair dance around him. "They've found their love and since they are so happy with their chosen one's they can't even imagine that we can be happy until we've found ours. Because they love us they are going to do everything they can to 'help' us on our way to true love. Never mind that most of the time they only make things worse."

He reached for his goblet and took a big gulp of the ice water there. "The last man my baby sister set me up with was a broker at Gringotts...Oh yeah, that was a good fit, big city man, used to restaurants, opera and money paired with me." The redhead all but groaned.

Harry snorted, "How about that actor Hermione sent me on a date with? By Merlin I swear he was as bad as Lockhart!" He pulled a grimace, "and every time they ask me 'well what do _you_ want in someone then Harry' I give them the same bloody answer. A nice, simple bloke who doesn't care about fame, doesn't believe that werewolves are monsters, loves kids and animals, and won't mind going on a breakneck fly with me. Really is that so hard to find? It's like they find a bloke with one of those qualities and figure the others don't matter."

"Your guess is as good as mine, that sounds a lot like what I've told them but apparently there's a shortage of simple, easygoing wizards who aren't afraid to help where they can, love their families and are honest." Charlie shrugged as he was forced to admit, at least to himself that the man beside him possessed every single quality that Charlie looked for in a partner. He would not let himself travel down that road. Harry was his friend, his family and he didn't want things to get complicated and tense between them due to unwanted feelings from one part. He cared too much about Harry to put him through that. "I suppose we just have to grin and bear it, they mean well after all."

"What's that saying? The road to hell is paved with good intentions? I'll grin and bear it but I swear if I wind up with one more toothy, idiot who thinks I want to go to a Ministry function to be paraded around like a monkey in a zoo I'm hexing his balls off." Harry jabbed his fork in the air. "Besides I don't even _like_ impeccable pretty boys. I'm pretty sure Hermione should know that, I've cursed Malfoy's sudden interest in 'burying the hatchet' often enough." He lowered his voice to mutter irritably so only Charlie could have heard him, "The only thing that git wants to bury is his dick in my arse and it's not happening."

Brown eyes widened and Charlie almost swallowed his tongue in shock. Both at Harry's language and at the sudden urge he had to track Draco Malfoy down and beat him to a pulp. The flash of possessiveness and jealousy was so strong that it almost worried Charlie. He tried to tell himself that it was because it was Malfoy and everything that family had done to his but he didn't believe it. "Well if the papers are right, he's had his dick in nearly every other arse in Britain. I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off already." 

He took another gulp of water to wash down the bitter taste of jealousy. "I know how you feel though, I can't handle the dainty pretty boys either. I want someone who can match me, in bed and out of it. Someone I don't have to be so careful with."

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from offering to see how he stacked up, Merlin knew he wasn't the least bit fragile. He was still slim, always would be, his muscles wiry rather than obvious, his height average, actually he was exactly the same height as Charlie which was nice, neither having to look up, curse you Ron, nor down, but he was far from being delicate. Instead he lifted his glass, "I'll drink to that. To finding people we can match up right with."

"Hear, hear." Charlie lifted his own goblet and clinked it together with Harry's before drinking. He found his eyes traveling toward Harry, taking him in several times after that. He really was very good looking, not even the new scar took away from that. If anything it gave more character to his angular face. Charlie startled when the students started to leave their empty plates and walk out of the Great Hall. He'd been so busy talking to Harry that lunch time had just swished by.

Harry stood up, leaving a blackroot piece next to his plate for the elf that had to clean it up. He'd learned that blackroot was the house elf equivalent of candy and had since taken the extra effort to have some to leave for the ones who wound up dealing with any mess he left behind as a thank you. He gave Charlie a smile and leaned in to murmur, "Well I've got to get to my classroom before the kids. Today's an ambush day for the fifth years."

"Good luck with that." Charlie smiled and got up from his seat as well, shivering slightly from where Harry's breath had washed over him as the younger man spoke. "I should leave as well. We're studying unicorns right now and you know how it gets with the girls when it's unicorns." Charlie almost rolled his eyes. Unicorns were gentle and lovely creatures but basically they were glorified horses. He was like Hagrid, he wanted a little more bite from his creatures.

Harry laughed. "Oh indeed I do. The only thing to ever make Parkinson actually squeal like a girly girl. Good luck to yourself with that." His eyes shone as he bounded off to get to his class full of energy. He waved over his shoulder at Charlie, mind already on which Ravenclaw in the class to ambush with the simple zit hex though at the back of his head was the worry over who Molly might have waiting in ambush for him during the party.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Ow! Remind me aga-ow! Again why I agreed to help Pomo-ow! Pomona with her seventh year class Poppy?" He looked over his shoulder to where Madam Pomfrey was pulling thorns from his bum.

"Because you're a sweet boy who can't say no to even the most idiotic things." Poppy used her no nonsense tone as she pulled another thorn out of a pale bum. "I've told Pomona several times to get rid of these plants, they have no medical or magical value except for being mean. Now stop whining, we both know you've had worse." The inch long thorns made a slight clanking sound as she dropped them in a metal bowl as she pulled them out.

"Well yeah but I don't have worse right n-OW! Man that one was in deep. My own fault I know, I shouldn't have let that idiot prat corner me but I can't hex a student for being an idiot, even Snape didn't do that." He drummed his fingers on the side of the cot as he considered the seventh year boy who'd decided he wanted to give seducing Harry a try. He'd have to figure out a way to discourage him without breaking his fragile confidence. 

He looked up as the door to the infirmary opened, cheeks going red in embarrassment over someone witnessing him getting thorns pulled out of his arse then his entire face turning red as a tomato when he saw that it was Charlie. His head dropped onto his arms with a groan. "Hell with it let his confidence get crushed."

Poppy chuckled a little at Harry's grumbles and continued with her competent de-thorning. "I thought I might see less of you up here when you joined the staff Harry, looks like I was mistaken."

Charlie's cheeks were quite pink too as he saw Harry's toned bum on display, even prickly with thorns it was an extremely delicious looking bottom. Charlie had to quench the urge to reach out and run his fingers over it. "I'm so sorry to intrude like this Poppy, Harry...I didn't know you were busy." He shuffled his feet and wrapped his handkerchief tighter around his bleeding hand. "Grindylow bite," he said a bit sheepishly. "They get aggressive as the ice comes."

"Just sit down and I'll be with you shortly. As soon as Mr. Potter doesn't look like a hedgehog any longer."

Harry lifted his head and looked at Charlie. "Is it deep?" He nodded at the bitten hand. "Because if it is my bum can wait. It's not like the thorns burrow in." He grimaced remembering a particularly nasty rosebush outside a dark wizard's home that had been bred for its thorns to burrow through flesh until they hit bone.

"No, it's not very deep. Don't worry." Charlie moved the chair so he was sitting by Harry's head, hoping talking to him would distract him from the view of Harry's arse. "I wouldn't even have come if Minerva hadn't forced me, apparently all injuries to the staff have to be treated by Poppy here just in case. Our Headmistress is under some delusion that she's dealing with professor's too stubborn to admit when they are really hurt. I don't know where she ever could have gotten that idea." Charlie grinned at Poppy's snort at his words.

"Um I would like to state, for the record, that it is not my fault." Harry wiggled his fingers in a fidget, "I haven't had any serious injuries since coming here and even the small mishaps have been treated by Poppy. And really," he looked over his shoulder at her, "the frequency may still be the same but you can't say the severity is thank Merlin. Besides you'd miss my sheepish face if you didn't see it every month or so." He turned back to Charlie and held out his hand making a 'give it' motion.

"No thank Merlin that the severity isn't as bad as when you were a student. Still you know that you're welcome to come up here without any injury at all too." Poppy smiled, she had always had a soft spot for Harry Potter.

Charlie held out his injured hand to Harry with a smile and a roll of his eyes. "It's really not bad Harry, it's a Grindylow bite, not a dragon one."

"Uh-huh." Harry carefully unwrapped Charlie's hand, whistling lowly at the nasty teeth marks and lifting a brow when blood still welled from them. "Not deep? Now see it's ones like you and Hagrid who make McGonagall create policies about all injuries needing Poppy's attention. You always say 'it's not bad' or 'it's not as bad as a...' fill in the blank. I still remember helping Hagrid treat those skrewt injuries." He reached for his wand and had Poppy's medical tray rolling over to him. He doused some disinfectant on some cotton wool pads and proceeded to clean Charlie's hand gently. In the Corps all Aurors had to be efficient and skilled with first aid so it was something he could do right now.

Poppy tutted in amusement as her medical tray moved up to Harry but she knew that he knew what he was doing. With a shake of her head she worked to get the last of the thorns out instead.

Charlie had the decency to blush at Harry's piercing look. "But it really isn't that bad. You know how hand wounds are, they always bleed a lot." He held his hand still and let Harry work on it, even with the throbbing from the bite he felt the same rush of heat and electricity as Harry touched him.

"That's head wounds you pillock." He finished disinfecting it and pressed clean gauze pads to the injury for now. Once Poppy got to it you'd never be able to guess that Charlie had been bitten. He held the gauze to the hand, noticing the breath stealing tingle again as he studied the fingers. You'd expect them to be clunky and square with the wide palm of the redhead but they were long and tapered, reminding Harry of pianist's fingers. The hand was strong and competent and calloused from the years of working with dragons but Harry had a feeling they could still catch a snitch fast enough. "I've always wondered, why didn't you give Quidditch a go first, before going right to the dragons. Ron told me England wanted you on their national team."

"I suppose I can ask you the same thing, you had Quidditch offers raining down on you." Charlie looked up from his hand and met Harry's eyes. "No but really it's the same reason why I don't like gatherings and parties. I love the game, always will but the whole circus surrounding it...The tours, commercial deals, the drama...the fans. It's not who I am. Deep down I'm a very simple man, I want a home, somewhere I belong and I want to do something that matters to me, where I make a difference, even if it's only a small scale."

Harry held the warm brown eyes, forgetting that his arse was exposed to daylight and country, and nodded slowly with a soft murmur, "That's it, that's exactly it."

Charlie smiled and held Harry's gaze. "I knew you'd get it." And somehow he had, most people just asked him if he didn't have any ambitions when he told them but that wasn't true. He had things he wanted to do, they were just different things than most others had.

Harry smiled back and was about to say something else when a hand came down with sharp pat on his bum and had him jumping them looking over his shoulder at Poppy, scandalized, "Poppy!"

"You brought it on yourself laddie, I've told you that you're thornfree and done three times now." Poppy looked entirely too amused. "Of course if you want to continue lying around with your bum in the air I won't stop you. It might be a distraction for the second years coming in about twenty minutes to get the magical first aid class."

Charlie chuckled, he couldn't help it. Harry's shocked expression and Poppy's amusement was too much for him to keep a straight face.

Harry scrambled off the cot, pulling his trousers up and smoothing his robes down, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Right, well thanks for pulling the thorns out then. And you," he pointed at Charlie, "It is not funny. I'd like to see you not surprised if Poppy ever pats your bum."

"Let's hope for Poppy's sake that that day never happens." Charlie was still grinning widely because honestly...It was funny. He was happy that Harry had covered up his bum though, before he did something really stupid. Like mirror Poppy and pat it, or grab, or reach forward and lick.

"It a perk of the job." Poppy said seriously and walked over to look at Charlie's hand. "Looks like Harry here has patched you up just fine. Just keep your hands out of the way of pissy Grindylows. You are both cleared to leave."

Harry, being Harry and having just gotten an idea wiggling about in the back of his head, grabbed the front of Charlie's robes and began pulling him out of the infirmary. "Thank you again Poppy, many hopes for better bums than mine coming through your infirmary." He pulled Charlie through the doors and began making his way through the halls, intending to get to the Quidditch pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not that I mind being dragged around the castle by my robes but may I ask where we're going?" Charlie followed Harry's brisk steps through the halls and corridors, an amused smile on his lips. He would gladly follow Harry anywhere the younger man wanted to take him.

"Well as you found Poppy patting my bum so amusing I've decided that you're going to help me deal with the reason I was there in the first place in recompense for being laughed at." He pulled Charlie out of the castle and towards the pitch where he knew the Gryffindor quidditch team was practicing. As the boy was a Chaser on the team he'd be there.

"Okay, that didn't make me much wiser but I'll go along with it. Just tell me what to do." Charlie continued following Harry over the winter gray grounds and toward the Quidditch pitch. From the voices echoing through the air it was clear that a practice session was going on. "I didn't know there were any creeping crapplethorn bushes down by the pitch."

"There aren't. The reason my arse met the damn bush is because one of the Gryffindor Chasers has a crush on me and decided to try and seduce me and I was backing up to avoid a kiss or grope, or whatever else he had in mind. What I want _you_ to do is pretend you're madly in lust with me and don't particularly appreciate a spotty faced teenager trying to move in on me."

_Pretend_ to be madly in lust with Harry...Oh yeah that would be a hardship. The only thing dangerous with that plan was to let it slip how much he really _did_ want him. Harry was perfect, wonderful and amazing and Charlie couldn't stop thinking about him. "Some pimple-git is molesting you?" Charlie didn't like the sound of that. In fact that possessive, jealous monster woke up and clawed inside him again.

They made it all they down to the edge of the pitch and watched the red cloaked students flying around. "So which one is it?" Charlie looked up even as he took one step closer to Harry.

"He's not molested me yet and I mean to keep it that way without having to hex him into near oblivion." He released the front of Charlie's shirt, "Number eight, Eric Mason. Reminds me a bit of McLaggan truth be told." He rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose. "Which is another reason to keep him away from me. McLaggan made me want to strangle him."

Brown eyes narrowed as he took the chaser in. Charlie instantly disliked the boy, mainly because he'd dared to make a move on Harry but also because even his flight style was arrogant. Charlie could already see that the boy had no future as a real Quidditch player. He didn't respect the game. Charlie had never met McLaggan but he knew that his youngest brother hated him with a passion, for the Quidditch tryouts back in school and for having lusted after Hermione. In Ron's world that was a capital offense.

"Okay then, should I just grab you and snog you then?" Just the thought of having Harry in his arms made his hormones roll over and drool. The danger with that was that Charlie didn't know if he would be able to let go of Harry once he'd held him.

Harry felt heat wash through him at that thought and knew that a snog with Charlie might just rattle his emotional foundations. He cleared his throat. "I'm thinking more that you just hover round, toss a glare or two at Mason, make it clear that you want me while I'm 'clueless'," he rolled his eyes. "That seems to be what everyone thinks in any case, that I wouldn't know clear interest if it bit me in the bum. Anyway you making it clear that you're 'hunting' me and don't particularly like another bloke trying to run me to ground is the goal. If you snog me the family will hear about it and can you imagine the insanity?" He gave Charlie a look over his shoulder.

Charlie fought down the wave of disappointment. Hadn't he been apprehensive to snog Harry just a moment ago? "Yeah, the family would go crazy." He answered slowly. "Hovering, hunting and glaring...That I can do. How anyone can believe that you're clueless though, that I can't understand. You're more aware of your surroundings than most." He took a step closer as if whispering something in Harry's ear before glancing over to the chaser who was now hovering on his broom, watching them intently. "Looks as if the show's started."

Harry hummed and angled his head so that it looked as if he was just innocently answering Charlie's question and unaware of the supposed hungry gaze of the redhead. "So it has. Everyone thinks I'm clueless because I never noticed anyone's interest in me during my time here as a student. I didn't even realize that Ginny had a crush on me for the longest time. After the war I noticed but I didn't want to deal with it, I was too busy training for the Auror Corps so I let people still think I was clueless. Now it's a reputation and I'm not really of a mind to change it. Usually it keeps the idiots like the little twat watching us at bay."

"My, my Professor Potter, calling your students twats." Charlie chuckled as he teased Harry. He was starting to realize that he was in trouble, real trouble. He was falling for Harry, how could he not when the other was so wonderful in every way? The last thing Harry needed though was one more man chasing him, Harry deserved better than an almost brother who was nearly eight years his senior. Hiding his thoughts he reached out and ran his hand down Harry's arm as he smiled at him and glared at Mason over Harry's shoulder, feeling a moment of satisfaction as the young chaser startled on his broom.

Harry smiled, enjoying the jolt Mason displayed, especially when he got snarled at by the team Captain over it, and Charlie's touch. If he'd not been playing clueless he'd have leaned into that touch, maybe tested the boundaries. That moment when Charlie had spoken of why he'd never gone into professional Quidditch had been a revelation for him. 

Here was a man he was already attracted to who met every important quality Harry needed in a partner and who understood his feelings about the media circus and public attention. The only thing would be getting Charlie to see him as more than a pseudo brother, which might be difficult but Harry was stubborn and when the reward was worth it he could wait forever. "You know me Charlie, I like to call a spade a spade. No point wasting time on tact."

"True, life's too short for meaningless tact. Much better to say what you mean straight away and save everyone trouble." Charlie agreed with a smile while throwing another possessive glare toward the Quidditch pitch. It was amusing to see that this Mason character kept looking over at them despite the Captain's hollering for him to keep his mind on the game. 

It was even more amusing to see him grow paler, Charlie hadn't known he was that scary. Just to emphasize his 'claim' on Harry, he reached out again and brushed a lock of pitch black hair behind Harry's ear. The hair was incredibly soft and Charlie wanted to touch it more, to fist his hands in it as he angled Harry's head backward for a kiss. The intensity of his feeling almost scared him, this was bad.

Harry snickered as Mason nearly fell off his broom. "He looks near to pissing himself. I do believe the point has been made so," he turned round and faced Charlie, "why don't I come with you and help feed the hippogriffs? It's been awhile since I've seen Buckbeak." 

Harry was not keen on parting ways with Charlie just yet and he _was_ wanting to check up on Buckbeak. The fact that he knew the hippogriff would demand playtime with him and Buckbeak's notion of play often mean muscle straining effort for him, and therefore a show for Charlie, was just a bonus.

"That would be nice. I'm sure Beaky will be happy to see you." Charlie flashed him an honest smile instead of the flirty one he'd used for the prat and walked with Harry toward the Hippogriff enclosure that lay behind Hagrid's hut by the edge of the forest. "Ferrets are on the menu today. You can always pretend it's Malfoy."

"Oh I'd never feed Malfoy to any creature," Harry gave Charlie a wicked grin, "it might get indigestion." He heard a welcoming chirup and went over to where Buckbeak was waiting, feathers fluffed up. He laughed as the hippogriff nuzzled him and pat the creature gently. He still had to bow to other hippogriffs but he and Buckbeak had interacted so much he had the unwavering trust of the animal. "Hey big guy, I understand you've got a girl."

Charlie watched the large Hippogriff nuzzle and bounce around Harry like a puppy. It seemed that no one, creature or otherwise was immune to Harry's charms. Charlie certainly wasn't. He stepped forward and motioned to a slightly smaller Hippogriff, light in the feathers and sharp in the beak and with a look of grandeur and pride about her. "That's his chosen lady, right there Sparkfeather."

Harry approached carefully then bowed to her, waiting for the return bow to get closer, much more confident approaching a hippogriff now than he had been when Hagrid had first introduced him and Buckbeak. He pet her beak and neck. "Aren't you just the most gorgeous lady. I can definitely see why you caught Buckbeak's eye." Harry laughed in amusement when he found himself sandwiched between Buckbeak and Sparkfeather, both of them nuzzling and nipping at his robes.

Yup, just as he'd thought earlier. No one could resist Harry's charms. He watched in amusement as Harry got nuzzled by two quite deadly creatures. Sparkfeather kept nipping at Harry's hair gently, as if it were feathers she tried to clean. The two of them treated Harry almost like they would a foal, it was an endearing sight. Charlie walked over to where the ferret carcasses hung and gathered the rodents around his neck just like Hagrid used to do before he gave a loud whistle, catching the attention of the Hippogriffs. "Dinnertime," he called gently.

Harry chuckled and grabbed a brace of ferrets as well, helping Charlie feed the herd, saving the last two for Sparkfeather and Buckbeak. He tossed the female hers then Buckbeak and he played tug of war with the rope the last one was on, the game the gray hippogriff liked the most. Harry planted his feet and pulled, just managing to stay in place as Buckbeak casually tugged on his end of the rope.

Charlie looked at them, he knew how strong Buckbeak was and he was impressed that Harry managed to stay his ground, even if the Hippogriff wasn't using all his strength it was still a feat. Harry had a silent strength about him, something that attracted Charlie very much. As he watched, Harry let go and Buckbeak gobbled his prize up in triumph before butting his large head against Harry again. Wanting to play more.

The dark haired wizard chuckled and tickled the gray feathers before starting a game of chase that lasted a good ten minutes before Buckbeak caught him and nudged his shoulder before moving to display his back, making an eager noise and looking at Harry. "Oh want to have a fly do you?" Harry pat the dappled back and jumped up, leaping astride the hippogriff. "Alright then."

A soft groan of pure want escaped Charlie as he watched the agility with which Harry moved, the way he's thighs looked as he sat astride Buckbeak and the way he moved as one with the Hippogriff as they took off. He heard a soft chirrup beside him and moved to scratch Sparkfeather's feathers. "Oh I've got it bad Sparky, so very bad and I have no idea what to do about it."

The female hippogriff trilled and pranced in place a bit as Harry and Buckbeak circled in the air above paddock area then she made a soft calling noise and extended her wings, flapping to get Buckbeak's attention.

"Whoa!" Harry had to tighten his thighs to keep from falling off when Buckbeak went into a sudden dive. He spotted Sparkfeather ruffling her feathers and flicking her tail and looking almost coy and gave a laugh jumping off Buckbeak's back and slapping his rump. "Go on, play with your girl."

Buckbeak turned and nipped at Harry's hair one last time before trotting to Sparkfeather, nuzzling his beak with hers, both their wings flapping slowly.

"True love." Charlie said with laughter in his voice as he went to stand next to Harry. "Nice flying back there by the way, you haven't lost any of your moves I see."

Harry grinned. "Well what do you think I do when I can't sleep? It's to the Quidditch pitch with my broom I go. I'm always going to be most at home up in the air."

"I know that feeling, there's nothing quite like the open air all around you. The ground whooshing past beneath you and the wind in your hair." Charlie closed his eyes and tilted his face toward the sky. "It always clears my head, the air is the place I can sort myself out and lose my worries...Plus it's fun." His lips quirked into a full smile.

"You know I don't think we've ever flown against each other." Harry tilted his head and a challenge glinted in his eyes. "What do you say next weekend we borrow the pitch and see who's the better seeker?" Talk about fun, he'd get to spend a day in the air and with Charlie.

"I say that you're on. Next weekend then, just you, me and the open air." Charlie grinned at him. "I'll show you that I haven't lost any of my moves either." Charlie knew he shouldn't do this, that it didn't mean the same to Harry as it did to him but he was selfish enough to jump at the chance to spend a whole day alone with Harry.

"Sounds just perfect then." Harry flicked a tuft of ferret fur from Charlie's shoulder. "I look forward to seeing all the moves you want to pull out."

"I'll pull them all out then and we can move together." As soon as he had said it Charlie felt his face go red. He really hadn't meant it in a flirty or romantic way but now those images were all that went through his head, images of the two of them, moving together.

Harry hid a shiver at the thought of that broader, sturdy body covering his, sweat slick skin sliding against his own naked, damp skin, and moving to a rhythm older than time. Oh he was going to have one hell of a wank session as soon as he returned to his quarters thanks to that. 

He gave Charlie a smile. "It's a date then. I'll see you at dinner. I need to get a start on grading a few essays." He pat the redhead on the arm, enjoying the tingle, and scampered away before he could do something too bold, like kiss him.

Charlie watched the younger man go, followed him with his eyes until he was out of view. The skin of his arm burned like Harry's touch had been of fire. Charlie wanted those hands all over his body, just as he wanted to let his own travel over Harry. Find the places that made Harry shudder and moan. "Oh fuck." He looked down at the problem in his trousers and started to think very unsexy thoughts. Hagrid in a little nightie, Slughorn leering at him...There, that did the trick. Now he could go have his lesson with the third years without fear of poking someone's eye out and traumatizing the little ones for life.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's a sadist I swear!"

"Maybe, but he's a brilliant sadist. Best DADA professor in existence."

"Yeah but does he _have_ to ambush us?!"

Harry smirked on his way to the Quidditch pitch and snuck up behind the two sixth years talking about him, "Yes I do."

"Ahh!" Both of the students jumped nearly half a meter in the air and spun round to see their professor smirking at them.

"You know I once had a DADA teacher who bellowed constant vigilance every three seconds trying to get us to be aware of our surroundings, didn't work all that well as my bum can attest to." He waited for them to get the giggles out the entire school already having heard of the incident with the crapplethorn bush. "Me ambushing you lot keeps you on your toes and if you think _I'm_ a sadist, you should meet the man who trains the Auror initiates." 

He knew that the one who'd been complaining the most was aiming for the Auror spot and found the paling face just this side of amusing. "So consider me training for the real world. Go on then, get to breakfast." He continued on his way once they'd scampered off. He'd already eaten, taking a little bacon and maple syrup porridge in his quarters, and he didn't want to be late to his fly date with Charlie. It had been a while since he'd been able to test himself against another player so he was really looking forward to this for so many reasons not the least of which was getting to see Charlie on a broom.

Charlie was not wearing his school robes, in fact he'd donned the clothes he'd usually worn at the Romanian reserve. It was not because they were fireproof, he didn't expect to meet many dragons on this day but the smooth leather allowed him freedom to move. They fit like a second skin and since he'd promised Harry to bring all his moves that was just what he was going to do. Charlie was really looking forward to a day of flight in the company of Harry Potter. He'd even turned down Hagrid's pleading to join him at the pub last night, it wouldn't do to race Harry with a muddled brain.

He tossed his broom over his shoulder and walked with brisk steps toward the pitch. It was a beautiful day, the sky was high and blue and it wasn't too cold. It would be a wonderful day to spend in the air.

Harry was at the pitch, bent over adjusting his boots. He'd gained an affection for boots that came up to the knee, partially because it provided amazing protection during his Auror days and partially because he'd noticed that people occasionally walked into walls when he'd take off the long red Auror's outer robe, showing the tan form fitting breeches beneath. Except for his sweater, which was last year's Weasley jumper in the green Molly seemed to have settled on as his color, he was wearing what remained of his Auror uniform, the breeches, the knee high boots, and the protective arm guard gloves. All of them had a temperature charm that would keep him warm in cold weather and cool in hot and it was all light gear so it wouldn't slow him down in the air. He was almost thrumming with excitement to stretch his 'wings' in a manner of speaking and push himself and Charlie to the limit.

Charlie's eyes lit up when the saw Harry at the pitch but his greetings died in his throat as his tongue was close to swallow itself. Merlin, but Harry looked lethally good in those boots and those breeches. Charlie's mind was flooded with images of just what he could do to Harry while the other still wore those boots. Shaking his head and clearing his throat, Charlie took a deep breath and tightened the grip on his broom before walking the steps left to Harry. "Good Morning Harry. Nice to see that the weather seems to be on our side for a change." Charlie let out a soft groan, talking about the weather...Smooth Weasley, very smooth. It was difficult though, to find things to talk about when all he wanted to do was jump Harry and kiss him senseless.

Harry looked over his shoulder and promptly lost his train of thought as his mouth dried up at the sight of the redhead clad head to toe in leather. Sweet Morgana it looked like he'd been _poured_ into the bloody things and all Harry wanted to do was reach out and see if he felt as good in the leather as he looked. He could actually feel his fingers twitch and was very glad he was still bent as it would hide something else that was twitching in interest. He wondered in the back of his mind what Charlie would do if he leaped on him and mouthed the tendon on the side of a flushing neck.

It didn't get any better up close. All Charlie wanted was to run his hands under the green sweater his mother had knitted and touch that golden colored skin beneath. Feel for himself if it was as warm and smooth as it looked. This was getting out of hand and Charlie had no idea what to do about it. It wasn't just physical either, he'd managed to fall hiney over hair in love with Harry Potter. "Got your broom ready?" He had to find something to say instead of just staring at Harry like a freak.

Harry cleared his throat, finally registering Charlie's words and nodded, "Yeah." He gestured to the Firebolt 360 leaning against the bleachers next to him and the little box next to it. "And I've got a dual-counter snitch as well. It'll keep count of how many times you or I manage to catch it." He willed his body to behave and straightened fully.

"Good thinking, I know I have a tendency to get too lost in the game too keep count." Charlie grinned and did his very, very best to pull his eyes above waist level on Harry. His friend deserved much better than to have Charlie ogle him. "Should we get ready and then you can kick the box open?"

"Oh I'm ready whene-ver you are," Harry spaced the syllables out playfully, grabbing his broom handle, his hand sliding down then up slowly before he straddled it and quirked a brow at Charlie.

"Oh you evil little shit." It was muttered under Charlie's breath as he instantly hardened. It would be back to thinking of Slughorn then to make the erection go away as quickly as possible. He straddled his own broom and sort of tickled the handle before closing his gloved hands around it. "Bring it then little one...Bring it."

"Little? Oh you are going down. I'm a great many things now but little is _not_ one of them." Harry grinned fiercely and kicked off, nudging the box with the toe of his boot and letting the snitch inside zoom out at high speed. "Show me what you've got old man!"

"Oh I'll show you that I only improve with age... _little one_." Charlie grinned happily and shot up in the air like a rocket. It was nice to banter easily with Harry but now his competitive mind set it and for now it was al about the game. To be able to close his fingers around that tiny, feathered ball.

Harry growled and set himself to out-seeking the big red brute. The faint glint of gold caught his eye and he swerved towards it, making another growl as Charlie did the same. The other man was fast and seasoned and Harry soon found himself needing to pull a few tricks out of his bag, looping around Charlie and whacking the snitch with his broom bristles, sending it zipping off elsewhere while he blocked Charlie from immediately catching it with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Charlie glared and blew Harry a raspberry but it was mostly for show, he was having the time of his life. Harry was a brilliant seeker and it was nice to have to pull out all the stops and just go for it. He set his broom into a lazy spin until he spotted the snitch again and took off.

Harry made a cackle and flew after him, unaware that there was a crowd gathering below.

Minerva McGonagall chuckled softly as she heard the students exclaim about how 'bloody brilliant' both men were as they fought to catch the snitch. Harry had been the best flyer she'd ever seen in her life, hence the reason she'd put him on the team rather than in detention his first year, and still was. Charlie knew more fancy tricks due to working with the dragons and was naturally skilled himself but Harry had the pure, bred in the bone, instincts for flight. She heard the students and staff gasp as both men went into a long, sharp dive that ended with Harry coming up, snitch in hand and Charlie making a rude gesture before Harry released the snitch and they were off again.

Harry was beautiful, magnificent when he lost himself to the game. Charlie's mouth was dry as he watched him and he had to fight himself to keep his eyes open for the snitch instead of keeping them glued on Harry. Charlie leaned close to the handle of his broom and shot forward a bit, hoping to keep his mind on the game, at least for a moment. It was fun, Charlie wasn't even too upset that it was clear that Harry was the better seeker, Charlie could still give him a run for his money. He blew a kiss at Harry and dived after the snitch.

That kiss distracted him just long enough that Harry missed catching the snitch by a hair. Oh that had been playing dirty. He narrowed his eyes before waiting until Charlie glanced his way to lick his lips, just enough that it could be mistaken as wetting them because of chapping by everyone else but the wicked smile he shot Charlie before he buzzed his hair would tell the redhead it had been more than that.

It became a game of exchanging subtle flirts as well as trying to catch the snitch that went on for what was literally hours until even the enchanted gold ball was flagging and flying sideways, the men catching it not showing any exhaustion at all. Harry caught Charlie's eye. "One more go then? I think that's all the snitch has left in it."

Charlie nodded, smiling at Harry's wild hair, even more of a mess than usual. "One last time, winner takes it all." He leaned back on his broom, stretching his back and shoulders before being ready once more. This day had been bloody glorious and Charlie didn't want it to end. He watched as the lopsided snitch fluttered away in sort of a zig zag trail with a smile and then he turned to Harry and winked before he shot off once more.

Harry made a loud whoop and then they were both rushing side by side towards the snitch, shoulders bumping and hands outstretched. The snitch seemed to get a little bit more energy and flapped its little wings for all it was worth trying to get away as fingers brushed at its shell, first Harry's then Charlie's then Harry's again, over and over until Harry did much the same thing he'd done his first Quidditch game and 'surfed' on his broom handle, catching the snitch with that little extra length and jumping back onto his broom stick with a wide grin. "Looks like I win." He turned the snitch to show Charlie the numbers, Harry having caught only one snitch more than Charlie.

"I bow to the winner." Charlie made a flourish bow on his broom. "It was fun playing you Harry and I must admit that your moves are the better ones. Not to mention that you're crazy...Luckily, insanity works for you." He grinned as the two of them slowly sunk back toward the ground. It was getting dark out since winter days in Scotland weren't very long but Charlie found that he didn't want the day to end. It was so nice spending time with Harry.

"That's true enough." Harry looked at their audience and cast a Sonorous, "Alright you all, beat it! Show's over! Phbbt!" He ended the Sonorous on the razz as the students and staff began slinking back to the castle grumbling and he rolled his eyes at them. "Honestly you'd think I just took their snuggie away. Nosy things."

"You should know by now that people can't take their eyes off of you. It has nothing to do with what your name is and all with who _you_ are. Besides, we kicked arse, they will have to train and train to even remotely reach our league." Charlie grinned and stretched gingerly, his muscles aching a little from having been crouched on the broom for hours and hours.

Harry rolled his shoulders, feeling the workout though not as stiff or sore as he imagined Charlie was. He was just too used to the time on the broom. He still suffered from the insomnia that had plagued his youth so the nights saw him flying more than he slept. "Always happy to inspire the rugrats." He slapped Charlie on the shoulder. "So what do you say to dinner at the Three Broomsticks rather than the Great Hall. My treat?"

"I'm not one to turn down a free dinner, especially one in such tantalizing company." Charlie smiled and run a hand through his tousled hair. "Should we meet there after a shower and a change of clothes?" He looked down at his leather clad body. "I don't want to scare the local patrons."

Harry looked him up and down, running his tongue around his teeth. "You wouldn't. Few people might walk drooling into walls, doors and lamp posts though."

Charlie flushed and his brown eyes bore into Harry, not sure he could trust his ears. "Um...thank you?" He scratched the back of his neck, feeling arousal spike through him again. Somehow he believed that Harry would always arouse him without even trying. "Still, I think they'll walk into walls enough from what they are drinking, I don't need to add to it. You in those boots though, forget walking into walls, they will fall over their own feet for you."

Harry turned his head to look down at the side of one of his boots contemplatively, "Hmm you think so? I don't really think it's the boots. I've always thought it's the breeches. According to the blond wishes-he-was-a-pain-in-my-arse they display said arse to perfection."

Charlie choked and snorted at the same time, leaving a very strange sort of noise leaving his throat. He collected himself quickly though and walked around Harry in a slow circle. "Hmm," He made a considering sound and tapped a finger against his chin. "The breeches do frame your bum rather deliciously it's true...Still the boots help too. I believe it's a combination of the two."

"Huh," Harry felt his cheeks heat but didn't shy back from the conversation, "It's a very good thing I never took that dare to walk through the Auror office in nothing but the boots then I suppose." He met Charlie's eyes almost cheering at the heat in them.

"A very good thing indeed." Charlie swallowed harshly. "You'd have more perspective suitors wanting to be a pain in your arse than you'd know what to do with." The image of Harry wearing nothing but those boots was seared into his brain now and Charlie wanted to make that image a reality. Merlin what was he doing? Flirting with Harry?

Harry snorted. "One Malfoy wanting in my breeches is already more than I know what to do with. I really should mention it to Hermione, she's always wanted to hex boils onto his bits." He shook his head. "Well since we can't have people tripping over themselves and running into things, yes we'll shower and change. Meet you at the gates in a few."

"I'll be there." Charlie smiled and reached out to shake Harry's hand. "Once more, congratulations to the better man." He squeezed the hand in his before stalking toward the little house he lived in on the grounds, it was close to Hagrid's but not within sight of the half giant's hut. It suited Charlie perfectly, he was a part of Hogwarts but had his privacy as well.

The brunet blew out a long, low breath at the sight of that truly excellent bum walking away in the leather trousers then went to take a cold shower before he could scar a first year for life. It was a quick shower as icy water was not his cup of tea and soon he was dressed in another jumper, dark blue jeans, and a long coat waiting for Charlie. He wore knee high boots again though these were different, lace ups rather than the pull ons of before. He only had one pair of trainers and when the sun had dropped it had grown too cold for them. He heard a crunch of a foot on snow and turned to smile at the redhead. 

Charlie smiled back and buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket at he met up with Harry. The younger man looked amazing and Charlie noticed the boots, these ones just as lovely as the others but he didn't mention them. Charlie had washed up in a hurry and donned a pair of jeans that weren't full of holes and a nice blue button up shirt. He wanted to look good for Harry and the thought that he did was scary. He still felt that Harry deserved so much better than him. "You look very nice, ready to go?"

Harry nodded. "You look pretty good yourself Charlie. Blue suits you." He started walking toward Hogsmeade then paused, tilting his head in question, "Walk or Apparate?"

"It's a nice night." Charlie looked up at the stars blinking to life over their heads. "Why don't we walk there and save the apparating for the travel home?" He took his hands out of his pockets and straightened the scarf around Harry's neck with a smile. "Unless you're cold of course, then we'll apparate."

Harry shook his head. "No. All my clothes have the temperature control spell on them so I'm not cold. Walking is very good, preferred really. I may not fall on my face anymore but I still don't like magical travel unless it's a broom." He wrinkled his nose, unconsciously leaning into Charlie's hands. 

"I know how you feel, I'm always worried I won't be put together right when apparating. That's probably only because I don't understand the idea behind it. Hermione tried to explain it to me once but ended up hexing me instead since I fell asleep about an hour into her lecture." Charlie shrugged with a sheepish smile as they slowly started to walk down the road to Hogsmeade.

Harry laughed. "Yeah she's lost patience with that. I got my explanation from my trainer and he kept it short and simple. The way he put it was, magic is a great big ocean and the magic in us breaks us down like the salt when we apparate, our own magic keeps us all together so long as we concentrate like little strands of jelly being sucked through the straw of the spell and then at the end the extra magic is evaporated and only the salt is left. Mostly what I got out of it is that sometimes it's better not to know how something works so long as it does."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I can get on board with that idea." Charlie chuckled, noticed that the lanterns lit magically as they walked to light up the way to the village. "I'm not a complicated man and I'm willing to take most things on faith, unless they are completely idiotic of course."

"Faith does get you pretty far." Harry opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and waved Charlie on in before following. It was bustling and they went over to a table to wait patiently for Rosemearta to come by for their orders. He shucked his coat and sat down. "So I overheard a little rumor that McGonagall is actually considering allowing Hagrid to look after an Amazonian Flarewing since they're tiny."

Charlie took his jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair before he sat down. "Yeah, it's more than a rumor though, it's a done deal. The Flarewing will be delivered close to Christmas, Hagrid doesn't know yet, it will be a surprise for him. Like a present for his many years of impeccable service." Charlie smiled, knowing how happy Hagrid would be to finally have his dragon, even a tiny little one. "And although they're small in size they're huge in spunk and courage."

Harry fiddled with a bottle of catsup. "Hagrid deserves it, for more than just how good he is at his job and his loyalty to Hogwarts. I've always been angry that Hagrid had his schooling stolen from him by Riddle's lies and that he was never allowed to go back to finish it. It's not like that's impossible. I mean look at the werewolves who've been getting schooling through the correspondence courses now. Most of them are in their thirties to late fifties. I don't begrudge them their chance at being able to have real jobs and education but...well," he shrugged, "It's just a peeve of mine."

"I agree with you completely. Dumbledore was a great wizard but sometimes he thought more of the higher goal than the actual individuals involved. Hagrid was a victim of that." Charlie admired the way Harry's eyes lit up when he spoke about things he was passionate about. "He has a lot of friends in the faculty who would gladly give him help to study, I know I would and even if Hagrid is happy with what he's doing now he should still have what's rightfully his and that's a full education and a degree to practice magic." He reached out and placed a hand on top of Harry's. "It's not a peeve Harry, it's just the right thing."

He absorbed the warmth and comfort of that touch. "He's brilliant enough to get the degree. I think the only thing holding him back is the written bits. He's got trouble with that but magic itself?" He gave Charlie a smile. "Well you've probably seen him and his umbrella."

"I have and he's brilliant." Charlie bit his bottom lip as he thought about Hagrid and what they could do for him. "Maybe we can talk to Minerva, ask her if it's possible for Hagrid to take the written tests orally? I mean he doesn't have to write the spells to make them work, not for the basic education anyway. You and I can take turns tutoring him. If she agrees then he should be able to graduate at spring with the rest of the students."

"What can I get you laddies?" Rosmerta beamed down at them, just as curly haired and buxom as always. She let her eyes roam over the two men in appreciation before settling on Charlie with a flirty smile as she leaned her empty tray against her hip.

Harry gave her a very light glare before getting a hold of himself. He might like Charlie but he had no claim on him, yet. He wiped the glare away. "I'd like some of the Shepard's Pie and butterbeer please Rosmerta."

"Of course luv." She gave Harry another beaming smile, a little confused about the glare but shaking it off. "And you, what can I get a big strapping fellow like yourself?" She leaned down and squeezed his upper arm. Much to Charlie's surprise and discomfort. He pulled away slightly, not enough to be rude but to show he didn't like it. He thought everyone knew that he chased for the home team and he was always confused when a woman hit on him, didn't know how to respond to it.

"I would like the ox stew please and a butterbeer for me as well if you would Rosmerta." 

"It'll come up in a moment boys." Rosmerta knew a hint when she got one and she straightened up and pushed her curls behind her ear. "Have a nice date laddies, I'll send Rob out with some breadsticks while you wait."

Harry gave her a sheepish nod. "Thanks Rosmerta." His cheeks were a bit red and when she was gone he hung his head. "I can't believe I glared at her like that. I'm a git." He was embarrassed he'd acted so badly because he knew Hagrid would have been disappointed in him for it. Once he'd have thought of his father or mother but he knew they were proud of him and always there watching over him no matter what but they were gone. They were gone and the person who'd taught him the most about humanity and being a decent person was Hagrid and he didn't want to spit on that.

"You couldn't be a git even if you tried Harry, you have much too large a heart for that." Charlie spoke with sincerity as he looked at the younger man. You were probably only a bit annoyed that she interrupted us when we were discussing Hagrid and believe me, Rosmerta has experienced worse. You saw for yourself that she wasn't upset. Don't beat yourself up over it." Charlie placed his hand over Harry's again and gave it a squeeze.

Harry looked up at Charlie and slight incredulity. Seriously, people thought _he_ was dense when it came to someone having romantic interest in him? They obviously had never met Charlie Weasley. "You obviously did not hear about my outstanding bad behavior in sixth year. I was horrible. But if you want to believe the best of me who am I to argue?"

"My little brother is Ron Weasley, of course I've heard about your behavior. That doesn't mean that I don't know how good a person you are." Charlie wanted to lean over the table and kiss all of Harry's insecurities away but since he couldn't he had to try and do it with words instead.

Harry snorted. "I'm no better than the next man really, thank you though." He scratched at the large scar on his face, "I know McGonagall adores Hagrid so I'm sure she could finagle something to allow him to take the written tests orally and if she can't convince the Governors or Ministry," green eyes glinted with stubborn intent, "then I will. I just don't know if we can convince Hagrid about it. He's so humble and certain that he'd never manage it."

"I know, he really is humble. But if you tell him how much it would mean to you then he'd do it. You mean the world to him Harry, you're the closest thing to a son he'll ever have. I don't mean that you should use that fact but it could help him agree to it." Charlie smiled at Harry and watched as a young blond man came out with the breadsticks, staring at Harry with wide eyes and slack jaw.

Harry, being Harry, didn't notice, or didn't appear to. He just glanced over at the gaping man and asked, "Are those our breadsticks?" He nodded at the small bread basket the blond held.

"Um...y-yes." Rob placed the basket on the table, still staring. "I just have to s-say it's an honor to meet you."

Charlie didn't know if he was amused or annoyed by the blatant hero worship in the young man's eyes. He understood the other but his possessiveness reared it's ugly head as well.

Harry twitched a bit and heaved an internal sigh before putting on his 'public' smile. "Thank you but I owe everything I've ever done to the people who stood beside me. I'd have been toast at eleven if not for my best friends."

"Still, you a-are absolutely great." A blush spread over pale cheeks and it was clear that Rob admired more than just Harry's fame. Charlie clenched his hands underneath the table, wanting to grab the kid and toss him out on his overly large ears. Thankfully he was spared by Rosmerta calling Rob back to the kitchen and cursing him for bothering paying guests.

Harry huffed out a relieved breath and murmured, "I hate that. I just did what I had to to survive and I'm so sick of people painting me a hero for it."

"I understand that and I wish I could do something to make it go away." Charlie knew that Harry would always have to live with this, being the Savior of their world. To the public he was their hero. Charlie knew how great Harry was but that was just because he was Harry, not because of something he'd been forced to do when he was way too young to do it. "This kid admired you more for your looks though, he thinks you're fit."

He snorted, "Oh yay." He picked up a breadstick and nibbled, "He's obviously blind if he looks at me over you." He appreciated Charlie switching the subject though. His fame always made him uncomfortable.

Charlie just blinked, wondering if Harry had hit his head during their mad flight earlier. "Have you looked in a mirror lately Harry? You're bloody gorgeous, I can't keep my eyes off of you." _Shit_! He had not meant to say that last part out loud. He didn't want Harry to feel uncomfortable knowing that his older pseudo brother found him attractive. Charlie didn't want to lose what he had with Harry, even if they could only be friends.

Harry's eyes snapped to Charlie's and his inner chorus broke into Hallelujah hearing that and he smiled. "Now you I don't mind looking, far, far, _far_ from mind it." He let some of his attraction for Charlie enter his gaze.

Charlie's mouth turned dry at the look Harry sent him and he knew his own eyes turned dark and hungry in return. Could it really be true? Could Harry feel the same way about an old, dragon scarred Weasley? If that was the case then Charlie would grab onto this chance at love and never let go, he wasn't an idiot. "And I don't mind looking, as I said I can't take my eyes off of you. Every single thing you do entrances me." He leaned forward minutely to say something else when Rosmerta's heels clicked against the floor and she came with their food.

Harry very badly wanted to pitch a fit but instead he gave Rosmerta a strained smile and apology for his earlier behavior as she set their food down. It didn't take too long before she bustled back into the kitchen and he could turn his attention to Charlie again and pick right up where they'd been interrupted. "The feeling is very, very mutual Charlie. I've looked at you for a long time now." 

"It almost feel like I have to pinch myself to see that I'm not dreaming. I've been holding myself back, not wanting to ruin our friendship. I could never even imagine that you could feel the same way. I'm old and worn and you deserve better Harry." Charlie wanted to be honest. He hoped that this would lead somewhere, somewhere permanent since Hary was the only one he wanted.

"That," Harry wagged his finger, "won't wash. Remus tried that exact same argument on Tonks and just succeeded in making them both miserable until she wore him down. I like you Charlie, and by Merlin do I want you. I've had more cold showers and private wanks since seeing you every day than I did as a teenager. But it's a bloody lot more than just wanting your very excellent body. As I said I like you, you're honest, uncomplicated, steady with that edge of wild to keep you from stagnating, and you've one of the best hearts I've ever known. How in Godric's name could I not feel the same?" 

"It's more than simple attraction for me too." A brilliant smile lit up Charlie's freckled face. "I like you, your honesty, courage and entire being. Your dreams resonate in me and I want to share them, build them together and protect them with my very soul." He looked down at the plaid table cloth before meeting Harry's eyes again. "Oh and I've wanked too to the thoughts of you. Often and vigorously."

Harry grinned and leaned in over the table. "Good to know we're on the same page then."

"Very good to know." Charlie matched Harry's grin, feeling incredibly lucky that the man across the table felt like he did.

"Wha-"

"Hey Harry!" The familiar voice called out cheerfully and Harry just barely managed to keep from tossing his dinner across the pub into the grinning face of the Weasley heading over to them.

Fred grinned at Harry and then over at Charlie. "Oh and Charlie too. Nice surprise seeing you two here." He plonked down in the booth next to Harry.

Charlie bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something scathing to his little brother, not that Fred would really care if he did. Nothing seemed to ever get to that man. "Are you really out and about without your growth? I'm shocked!" Charlie looked around for George curiously.

Fred razzed his brother. "He's at the store in Diagon, I came here to launch a new product at the one here you berk. Plus I wanted to give him and his mystery lover the evening to do...whatever." He shrugged casually.

Harry took a sip of his drink. "And you're still floundering around in the single world."

"Eh, I'd rather not risk another Angelina so single it is, until someone pries me out of my little crevice." Fred looked over at Rosmerta who set a basket of chips in front of him and gave her a small salute before picking one up and waving it at Harry's nose. "So, my invested friend, I would like your opinion of a new product we're trying to develop."

"Oh boy, is this anything that would make your Mum attempt infanticide?"

"Doubt it. Making people sweat rhinestones."

Charlie quirked a brow. "My first thought is...why? Why on earth is something like that useful or amusing? My other thought is, have you managed to keep the stones from forming beneath the skin. It sounds as if it could become an awful, painful mess that." Charlie loved all his siblings but right now he wished Fred to the end of the earth. He and Harry were still figuring things out and Fred was perceptive like few others, Charlie wasn't sure how Harry or himself would react if Fred figured something out this early.

Fred tsked. "You have no sense of pizzazz Charlie. Some people like to sparkle."

Harry snorted. "It's ridiculous but you'd make a killing. Wouldn't get everywhere like glitter and I can not tell you the number of girls in Hogwarts who come into class happily plastered in glitter from head to toe. Have you solved the issue with the stones forming under the skin yet though?"

"Not yet, hence why it's still in development. We're trying to find a way for them to form only once they're on top of the skin." 

"Good luck with that baby brother." Charlie still thought that the whole idea sounded ridiculous but Harry was right, if the twins made it work then they would end up even richer than they were. People were vain and Charlie knew more than one wizard or witch who would like to pretend that they didn't sweat like normal people. Having their sweat turn to sparkles would be right up their alley. "If it's something you really want to achieve, then you will do so, I have no doubts. Just don't make me try it out."

Fred hummed. "You're a little snippy today Charlie. Feeling old? Someone slip a little U-No-Poo in your breakfast? Haven't been la-mmph?" He slid curious blue eyes over to Harry, who'd slapped a hand over his mouth.

"So was there another reason for you bouncing over or was that it?" Harry lowered his hand, not bothering to answer Fred's unspoken question.

The younger redhead eyed Harry speculatively. "Well Mum did tell me to remind you about the dinner next weekend. Attendance is required."

"I would never dare to invoke Mum's wrath by not coming to a planned event when invited. Most like Harry feels the same since he knows exactly how scary Mum can be...Plus we have to battle with Fleur and Hermione as well." Charlie gave an exaggerated shudder. He tried his best to steer Fred's thoughts and tongue away from Harry having placed his hand over Fred's mouth. His baby brother could be like a dog with a bone, refuse to give up once he'd gotten something in his head. Charlie wasn't ashamed to be and be seen with Harry but it would be nice for the two of them to figure things out on their own before everyone else knew.

Fred nodded. "Yeah Harry has always been quite sensible, poor lad." He pat Harry on the head, eyes now slipping back and forth between his brother and Harry, a grin slowly crawling across his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. Fred was brilliant and there was no possible way to keep him from making the correct conclusion now so he snitched a chip and pointed it at Fred. "Your Mum hasn't tried to set you up because she feels you're still moping about Angelina, lips zipped or I'll owl her and tell her that you were complaining about being lonely and lamenting being unable to find anyone interesting enough." He bit into the fried potato as Fred's eyes went wide.

"Oh that's just evil and underhanded...I'm impressed."

"Harry is very impressive." Charlie grinned at the sheer brilliance of the man he loved. Blackmail...The only thing that would ever really work on Fred Weasley. "So do you have any idea about the identity of George's love interest? He's being exceptionally sneaky with this one, makes me think it could be the real deal."

"None actually. He's not just being secretive with you all but me as well," and Fred was man enough to admit it scared the hell out of him. George had never, _ever_ hidden anything from him before. That he was doing so now made him feel small and alone. He'd never liked feeling either.

Harry studied Fred then exchanged a look with Charlie. "I imagine he'll tell you soon Fred, and long before he spills the beans to the rest of us."

"Absolutely, George can keep secrets like a champ but not from you. You hold half his soul and he _will_ tell you. Despite his silence right now he loves you Fred, in a way no one will ever be able to touch." It had always been like that. There was a bond between the twins that was special and unbreakable. Charlie hoped with all of his heart that George's secret sweetheart understood that, otherwise a lot of people would end up hurt. If George was ever made to choose, Charlie knew that he would choose his brother in a heartbeat.

Fred shrugged. "Ah it's not a big deal." Huge blatant lie. "Well I've delivered my message and gotten opinions on the sparkle sweat. I'll bugger off and let you two continue your dinner." He ruffled Harry's hair. "See you later fluffy."

Harry growled and glared at Fred's retreating back. "I hate when he calls me that."

"Probably the only reason he continues to call you that." Charlie smiled but his brown eyes were concerned as he looked at his brother leave, the door closing behind him. "I really hope George tells him soon, I don't think he realizes that he's hurting Fred the way he is. He's in love, can't think beyond that." His eyes returned to Harry, taking in the younger man's beauty, as always it hit him straight in the heart. "I understand how he feels."

Harry smiled, eyes warm and soft, and reached across the table for Charlie's hand, "Before we were so rudely interrupted I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me the weekend before Christmas to watch Teddy in his primary school play." That was a part of his life he almost never shared with anyone, not even Ron or Hermione, was the plays and recitals that Teddy had. 

Andromeda stayed out of public as much as she could so it was Harry who went to them and Harry who took Teddy out for ice cream afterwards. Teddy and the Weasleys knew and loved each other but they weren't as big a part of each other's lives as Harry was asking Charlie to consider starting to be.

"I would love that, in fact there's nothing I would like to do more with my weekend than that." Charlie's eyes softened and tangled his fingers with Harry's, stroking them with his own. He realized what Harry was offering, how important his godson was to him and Charlie was humbled and grateful that Harry was willing to let him to that extent.

Everything in Harry just eased and opened then and he fell further for Charlie than he had before. "Good. We'd better eat before it gets cold," he looked at his food then back up at Charlie, "and hope there aren't any more interruptions."

Looking down down at his in all honesty forgotten stew, Charlie smiled a bit sheepishly. "Ah well, you're very distracting. Still you're right, we should eat up. He lifted his glass with butterbeer and raised it at Harry. "Cheers, for new beginnings, may they be long and prosperous."

"Cheers," Harry tapped his glass to Charlie's with a happy smile then tucked in, watching Charlie as they ate.


	4. Chapter 4

They'd chosen to walk back instead of apparate and were now passing the paddocks on the way to Charlie's home on the grounds. Harry laughed and bumped his shoulder against Charlie's. "I thought Ron was going to cry! He actually hit his knees and begged Hermione to fix it."

Charlie threw his head back and laughed heartily, he could picture Ron's miserable expression perfectly. "Oh Merlin, I'd have loved to see that. Did Mione take pity on him or did she let him stew?" He turned his head to the side and looked over at Harry before scrounging up his courage and wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, just wanting to touch him.

Harry blinked a bit before leaning into Charlie, his own arm slipping around behind the redhead's waist, "She let him stew. He'd opened his big mouth earlier that day and said she looked like she'd swallowed a quaffle so she let him stew." He snickered, "Never make Mione angry, especially when she's gestating. It's dangerous."

"Oh yes, I would imagine she's more dangerous than a dragon then. Ron has never been able to keep the frogs from leaping out from his mouth though. I'm glad she let him stew." The air was cold, making their breath show in clouds as they spoke, the sky was covered in stars and he had Harry right beside him. In Charlie's eyes that made the night perfect.

"I still don't know how it got fixed but the next day he was more cheerful than a niffler with a bucket full of gold." 

"I'm not sure I want to know how it got fixed if it made Ronnie that happy." Charlie scrunched up his nose. He could see his house looming in front of them and slowed his steps, turning to Harry. "Um...would you mind...A kiss as an end to this non date?" Charlie really, _really_ wanted to kiss Harry, to press their lips together and taste him. He would wait though if Harry wanted to. For Harry he would wait forever.

Harry's answer was a smile and reaching up to cup the back of Charlie's neck before leaning in and covering the other man's lips with his. He made a pleased hum at the instant tingle that shot through him as he got a feel for Charlie's lips against his.

It was just as good as in his fantasies...Better even. Charlie smiled against Harry's lips happily before nibbling lightly on Harry's lips. Keeping everything soft and easy though, just tasting him and loving the press of their lips together, Harry's warmth and his breath against Charlie's mouth. His hands slipped around Harry's waist, landing on the small of his back and holding him close.

Another hum sounded in the back of Harry's throat as he drove his fingers through Charlie's hair and pressed happily against him. It felt good, to press against that hard body he'd been fantasizing about and to kiss the mouth that disturbed his dreams. He'd begun to ponder deepening the kiss when something cold and wet impacted with the side of his face and he jumped, breaking the kiss and turning his head to see Buckbeak digging in and kicking up snow a few meters away. "What in Merlin's name?"

Blinking a few times, Charlie lamented over the loss of Harry's lips against his before he could turn his head and focus on the scratching and kicking hippogriff. Both snow and dirt flew around his talon and hooves and he was making low chirruping sounds as he worked. Despite being the cause that the kiss broke, Charlie couldn't help but smile. He knew what Beaky was up to and it was so sweet. Maybe it was because he was in love himself but Charlie felt his heart melt. "Looks like Buckbeak's on a treasure hunt, we just managed to stand in the wrong place."

Harry wiped the rest of the slush off his cheek, "A treasure hunt? What's he after?" He quirked a brow when he heard a chirp of triumph and Buckbeak came up with something held carefully in his beak, "Is that a root?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, a tuber. The hippogriffs like to chew on them to keep their beaks sharp and lethal. Look now." He nodded his head toward Beaky who carried the root carefully and laid it down in front of Sparkfeather. "It's a wooing gift."

Harry's lips curved as the female hippogriff fluffed her feathers and made a delighted sound, nuzzling Buckbeak before picking up the tuber and starting to chew on it even as she nestled herself against Buckbeak's side, "That is incredibly sweet." 

"I agree, I mean look at that, the emotions between them. A far cry from the mindless, bloodthirsty monsters some people still paint them out to be." Charlie wrapped his arm around Harry again. "Just because they can't be really tamed and they choose who they allow close they are considered monsters. I loathe that mentality. It's the same with the dragons, they have more magical power than a wizard and because of that they should be hunted and used." He shook his head sadly.

"There will always be idiots who attack what they fear or what they know is better than them, fortunately there are people like you, who have the sense to know it's utter stupidity and cruelty and work against it," he leaned into Charlie, "And you're doing an excellent job of it just by teaching the kids here. They learn the truth behind the rumors and tales from you."

"Thank you, as I said before I would like to make a difference, if I can change the mind of the students here and teach them the truth then that is all I ask. All I need to be content." He smiled at Harry. "You shouldn't sell yourself short though, you have done more for creatures and creature blooded than the rest of us put together and I love you for it...Well not only for that but you know what I mean."

Harry felt his cheeks warm, "I do know and well...I've got all this pull so why not use it to make things better for the innocent who are victimized by the idiots? I certainly don't need it for myself. I'd rather eat bubotuber pus than have a position in politics or whatnot."

"You are much, much too good for politics. It would kill your spirit and that would be a terrible, _terrible_ shame. I happen to be very fond of that spirit and the package it comes in." Charlie leaned in for another quick kiss. "I would like to invite you in but I want to do this the right way, take it slow and woo you. This is the real thing for me Harry. The kind of thing I hope can lead to forever."

"Agreed," Harry traced his fingers over Charlie's lips, "I want this to lead to forever so we'll take it slow," he tapped the end of Charlie's nose, "of course if you ever feel like wearing the leather trousers again I make no promises about how well I'll be able to control myself."

Charlie chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. "I'll keep that in mind. I say the same about you and those blasted boots though." He looked down at Harry's boots and let out a slight groan. "They're going to kill me one day while keeping this slow." He cupped Harry's cheek and brushed his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Thank you for today and tonight...It turned out more amazing that I could ever have dreamt of. Sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow Professor Potter."

"Oh I suppose I'll have to go shopping for some regular shoes tomorrow then as all but one pair I have are boots." He grinned for a moment before sobering, "No need to thank me, pure selfish desire on my part for both the fly and the dinner and it turned out so much better than I hoped." He leaned into Charlie's hand, "Goodnight Professor Weasley. Dream of me," he winked as he stepped back, "Because I know I'll be dreaming of you." He turned and walked up the path to Hogwarts with a smile and a wave.

Oh Charlie would be dreaming about Harry alright, just as he had for months now. And tonight the dreams would be even more vivid since he now knew how Harry's lips fitted against his and how addictive he tasted. Charlie stood in the same spot, following Harry with his eyes until the other man was out of sight. Then he walked to his little cottage to get undressed, indulge in a long wank in a hot shower and then fall asleep in his bed and dreaming about having Harry there, right next to him.

\----------------------------------------------

Harry scanned the shelves of the hodgepodge store. He got most of the gifts he gave from here, it carried a bit of everything, was out of the way, and he wasn't treated as anything other than another customer here. Plus the merchandise was excellent quality. He was trying to find a gift for Charlie since the surprise birthday party was soon but Charlie being the practical sort made it a bit harder than normal. He picked up a leather bag and inspected it before rejecting it. It was made from slain dragon hide, a big, big no no. He paused by a display of large wood carvings, picking up a round, squat dragon that looked as if it was blissed out. He ran his finger along the back spines, brows lifting when a drawer carved into the scales slid out, revealing a selection of salves. He pulled on the spines and more drawers opened, each with a different medical supply inside and grinned. It was a first aid kit in a special container. Perfect.

He picked it up and went to pay for it and arrange wrapping and delivery to the Burrow with instructions to Molly that it was Charlie's birthday present. He also included a note to her to _not_ set him up this time as he was bringing his own date. Then he left the shop and popped back to Hogwarts for a flirty lunch with Charlie. He couldn't wait to see Charlie's reaction to the gift but he was also looking forward to the redhead's reaction to the party as well.

\----------------------------

"Surprise!" The entire Weasley family and a few friends bellowed out happily and Harry chuckled at the shocked look on Charlie's face. He murmured, "Happy birthday."

Charlie actually stumbled a few steps backward at the shout of surprise before righting himself and looking at all the gathered friends and family. He had completely forgotten about his birthday, it had never been much of a big deal to him. "Thank you, I didn't expect this at all." He glanced over at Harry, for some reason taking comfort in the fact that the other man was there. 

"Oh my dear boy, of course we wouldn't forgot your birthday. You spent so many of them away from us in Romania so we have to make up for it now." Molly was beaming as she rushed forward to hug and kiss Charlie before turning and doing the same to Harry. "Come in and mingle, we have cake and cookies and drinks and then we have a great dinner planned. Fleur and Hermione have helped me with everything."

Harry chuckled, "Yes ma'am," he kissed her cheek and then spotted Fred on the other side of the room looking a bit melancholy beneath the big pasted on grin. He scanned the room and not finding George went in search of him. He knew that being in love blinded people at times but Fred was really hurting and someone had to let George know that. Harry found him in the kitchen attempting to make some sort of drink, "Hey George."

"Oh hi Harry, how's everything? The dunderheads being polite to you? I hope you teach them with a firm hand." George smiled and sprinkled some nutmeg over the drink and then leaning down to sniff it with a considering frown on his face.

"The kids are good and I'm brilliant but I wanted to ask you something," he waited until George lifted his head and caught the blue eyes in a firm stare, "Are you really not seeing what you're doing to Fred? You're hurting him George, though I know you don't mean to. I know that you want to keep your love life private and I understand that you've found someone special and you don't have to announce it to the world or even the rest of your family but you keeping it from Fred, when you've never hidden anything from him, can't you see what it's doing to him?"

"What?" George's eyes grew dark and wide with worry and his hands fluttered away from the drink he was making, clutching at the hem of his shirt instead. "Hurting Freddie? I don't mean that...I...I didn't think. I'm not trying to keep him in the dark, it's just that everything is so new and I wasn't sure myself and I...I'm an utter pillock aren't I?" His freckled face turned miserable. In his own blissful state he'd missed that he was hurting the most important person in his life. Fred would always be most important, no matter what lover he had. He thought about how he would feel if the roles were reversed and felt his heart clench and his stomach roll uncomfortably. He really was an arse.

"Thank you for telling me Harry. I don't mean to be rude and just walk away but I have to speak to Freddie right away." George nodded to Harry and hurried out into the living room where his twin was. He walked over to Fred and pulled on the sleeve of his shirt gently, now noticing the shadows in Fred's eyes and the strain of his smile. George wanted to kick his own bum for being the cause of it. "Can we talk Freddie? In private?"

Identical blue eyes blinked at him and Fred tilted his head in curiosity, "Sure Georgie boy," he followed George to a room that they raised a privacy charm on and studied him. His twin looked just a shade away from miserable and Fred stepped closer gripping George's arm in concern, "George what's wrong? Did your guy or girl do something? Do I need to act the evil vengeful twin?"

George shook his head and took a step closer, wrapping both his arms around his brother. "No but you need to kick my bum to the North Pole and back. I've been a pillock, an insensitive, poo-headed pillock and I hope you can forgive me." George was absolutely miserable that he'd done this to Fred and he wanted desperately to set things right. Restore their bond and their trust in each other to what it should be, what it was meant to be. "I'm so sorry Fred, I never meant to shut you out or keep secrets. I just got lost in my relationship but that is no excuse. You mean the world to me, no one is more important and no one ever will be. I really am so, so sorry. If you can still stand me after all this shite I've put you through I would like to tell you everything."

"Hey," Fred's voice was gentle and soft, "You're not a pillock, maybe a little thick but not a pillock. Of course you're forgiven, you're the Gred to my Forge." He squeezed George a bit, "So, since you're ready to share, give over, who's got you so tangled up?"

George flushed slightly at the thought of his lover, falling for him had been completely unexpected but now he was arse over tits for him. "Um...It's Colin. Colin Creevy. Met him in central London when I was shopping for supplies for the shops and we got talking about the old days, school and such. Suddenly we were having lunch and then dinner...Let me tell you that the boy has grown up _fine_. He's funny and smart and he gets me...I think he's the one Forge, I really want you to meet him." George still felt bad but he was filled with relief too, relief that his brother was so forgiven. He would never hurt him like that again, that was an oath he made to himself, one he would keep no matter what.

"Colin?" Fred's brows lifted and his lips twitched, "Of course I'll meet him Georgie, especially if you think he's really the one for you, but you have to let me be in the room when you spill the beans to Harry. I want to see our little future brother in law's reaction."

"Of course you can be in the room, I rather look forward to see Harry's expression as well. Colin's really not the same... _intense_ Harry worshipping kid he was though, he's grown into his own mind and quite brilliantly too if I may say so." Suddenly blue eyes narrowed and George peered at his twin curiously. "Wait a second...Future brother in law? Spill the beans brother, what have I missed in my romantically induced coma?"

Fred grinned, his spirit perking up, "Well I had an interesting meeting with Harry and Charlie last weekend, they were having dinner in the Three Broomsticks and there were some serious undercurrents there and more, there are rumors of snogging in dark corridors and shadows on the grounds after curfew. Plus Harry told Mum he'd be coming with a date and he'd never lie but he came here with..." he waggled his brows knowing George would put it all together.

"Oh ho ho...Well fancy that. Our Charlie-boy and our Fluffy, I did have my suspicions at Harry's last birthday party back in July, the way he looked at our brother dearest but frankly I never thought Charlie would ball up to let it go somewhere. I'm glad to be wrong. I approve of them, they fit well don't you think?" George chuckled and matched Fred's grin with one of his own, really happy to be talking like this with his twin again. Not realizing how much he had missed it before it happened again. "You know Mum will have a stroke of happiness once she really figures it out. Her baby Harry becoming part of the clan officially. She'll have their wedding planned out before this party is over, mark my words."

Fred slung his arm over George's shoulder, "This is true, she'll be over the moon, hell so will the rest of us. We'll finally have one big happy Weasley family. Harry being an official Weasley is long overdue. Of course you know we'll have to arrange a special welcome."

"But of course, the kind of special welcome only we can pull off." George slung his arm around Fred's shoulders in turn, a wicked grin on his features. "Charlie will look after Harry, treat him well and love him for who he is. I'm glad for that." Both George and Fred knew the way Harry'd been hounded by gold diggers and star fuckers after the war. It wasn't easy to trust someone when everyone wanted something from you.

"Harry'll look after Charlie too, make sure our big brother doesn't write off those nasty injuries he gets in his job and they do indeed fit each other just right." They made their way out of the room and back to where everyone was gathered, "Both want the nice quiet, woodsy life."

"Boring buggers." George replied with a smile. He was mostly joking since he was firmly a believer to the each his own motto. He kept an arm hooked around his brother's neck and gave Harry a smile in thanks that he had set him straight and pointed him in the right direction so he could repair his most important relationship.

Harry smiled back and lifted his glass of mulled wine in salute. It was good to see those two smiling together like that again and to see the shadows chased away from Fred. He met Charlie's eyes from where he was cornered by his mother and angled his head at the twins.

Charlie looked over at his brother before turning back toward Harry with a smile of relief. He looked around the room again, taking in all the relatives and friends before gulping and walking over to where Harry and his mother were. "Excuse me Mum but do you think you could return my date to me now?"

The entire room went completely silent and Charlie kept his eyes on Harry as he waited for the fallout.

Harry lips twitched as he could nearly hear minds grinding to a halt then stuttering back up, Hermione and Ron being the first ones to react. Hermione made a squeak and then there was a loud clunk as Ron hit the floor, unconscious. "Oh come on it's not that surprising is it? I mean my list _was_ 'A nice, simple bloke who doesn't care about fame, doesn't believe that werewolves are monsters, loves kids and animals, and won't mind going on a breakneck fly with me.' Well," he waved a hand at Charlie, "can't get any better now can I?"

Molly having finally gotten her wits back, broke out in a high pitched squeal and it wasn't long until she had her arms wrapped tightly around Harry again. "Oh Harry, my precious, precious boy. We couldn't be happier than to have you together with our Charlie here. Imagine that...When things didn't work out with Ginny I thought we'd never have you incorporated into our fold properly and now this...Oh I am so happy."

Charlie found his mother hugging and gushing over Harry amusing. It said quite a lot about how Molly felt about Harry that she went straight for him over the son she'd given birth to. Harry had been a member of the Weasley family since day one but Charlie was more than happy to be able to call the gorgeous man his in a way no one else had the right to.

George pulled Fred along by the hand and poked at the still out cold Ron with the toe of his shoe. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Forge?"

Fred grinned, "Puppy or monkey? I've both stickers with me."

"Puppy. Monkey's too close to his normal state of being." George sent an angelic smile Hermione's way as his sister in law gave him a scathing glare before allowing his brother to place the sticker on Ron. "Really Ronniekins, fainting over something like this..." He shook his head sadly.

Fred snickered as Ron sprouted fur, two floppy ears, grew a snout and a tail after putting the sticker on Ron, "Your nerves are far too weak. Georgie you and I have to do something about that."

"Oh no you two won't." Hermione set her hands on her hips, "I'm letting this," she gestured at the transformation of her husband into a man-dog, "pass because it was an excessive reaction, but you'll not be doing anything more to him specifically or you'll deal with me," her eyes were narrow in warning.

Harry rubbed Molly's back and chuckled at Fred and George crying surrender to Hermione. He met Charlie's eyes and winked before murmuring in a soft, nearly inaudible voice to the woman who'd stood as a mother to him since he'd been eleven, "Don't go diving into wedding plans yet okay? That is where I'm hoping Charlie and I wind up but we just started dating a week ago so give us a little time to settle into each other please? I promise, as soon as we're ready I'll let you know and you can go mad with it."

Molly eyed him with sharp blue eyes before letting out a sigh. "You know me too well Harry." She smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. "I do tend to get carried away but since this is my dreams coming true for you. Knowing that you will be with someone who'll treat and love you the way you deserve...I will reign myself in...Until you both give me the go ahead. Go be with your date before he comes over and drags you away...I wouldn't put it past my boy to do it from the way he looks at you." Molly smiled and with one last kiss to Harry's cheek she was off to ask her twin sons how long Ron would have fur and a snout and if she should dig out the old food and water bowl from way back when when they'd had a dog.

Harry went over to Charlie and linked their fingers together, "Well I convinced her not to order the orange blossoms...yet."

Charlie brought their entwined hands together and kissed Harry's fingers gently. "It's more than most people manage to convince my mother of so I am highly impressed and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I would like to woo you properly without Mum owling about great locations she's found for a bonding ceremony and if we would prefer chicken or fish for the main course." He smiled as he watched his mother grab both of Fred and George's ears and twisting them when the twins had said something flippant to her. "So aside from the fact that your best friend and my youngest brother fainted from the mere mentioning of you and I together, I thought the reactions were okay don't you?"

"Hmm I'll have to hold my opinion about Hermione's reaction until after she corners me and pulls every last detail out of me but everyone else," he gave Ginny a wrinkled nose when she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "yeah, it's gone well. Ron's doesn't really surprise me actually. You know how much change bothers him and he'd just gotten used to the idea that I'd never be an 'official' Weasley. Poor lad."

"Hm, I'm not really sure I can scrounge up that kind of sympathy for Ron. Not comfortable with change is one thing, rolling your eyes into your head and dropping to the floor is overkill. He's always been like that though, he used to wet himself every night before Christmas...In fact I think that's why he got his own room so soon while Bill and I were stuck with each other." Charlie tilted his head to the side as he considered that.

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss the corner of Charlie's mouth. "Well he'll get used to it just as he apparently grew out of wetting himself. Now come on and let's make the rounds before cake and present time."

"Whatever you say love." Charlie followed obediently, grateful that it was only close friends and family there, that Molly hadn't gone overboard with invitations. "Oh and are you sure he's grown out or wetting himself...or has he just gotten better at cleaning charms?" Charlie raised an eyebrow teasingly before winking at Harry.

"Positive, I lived seven Christmases with him remember? Plus he's still pants at cleaning charms," Harry's lips twitched as Ron finally woke and yelped in surprise when he saw he'd become furry. Hearing him say bloody hell out of a dog's snout was certainly interesting.

Charlie chuckled and watched Ron freaking out about his new appendages, apparently the tail caused him lot of grief. He loved his youngest brother but since he knew the enchantment was only temporary he didn't feel bad laughing at Ron's plight. 

As they walked around the room talking and greeting the people there, Charlie rubbed his side. "If the amount of elbows to my side is anything to go by then I think people here believe I've made a catch...As if I didn't know that already."

"How can I be a catch when you didn't have to chase me?" Harry tilted his head and gently pushed a Weasley uncle's elbow away from Charlie's ribs, "I was more than happy to jump into your grasp as soon as I realized you might be attracted."

Charlie flashed Harry a grateful smile as he was spared another elbow nudge. "It's the same with me...I just couldn't believe you could ever feel the same. I know I didn't catch you, I'm insanely happy that you chose me though, just as I chose you."

"That feeling is entirely mutual," he looked over as Molly came out of the kitchen with a humongous cake frosted to perfection with enough candles they'd probably had to get a dragon to light it, "I think there's a few too many candles there. The Twin's idea of a joke do you think?"

"Might be." Charlie eyed the cake that looked as if it was one big flame. "That or I've misplaced a few dozen years somewhere." He shook his head in amusement as he heard George snicker. He could take any prank or joke though, knowing that George had straightened out and Fred didn't have those shadows of hurt in his eyes anymore. That was worth being the object of their...Odd sense of humor.

Harry chuckled and tugged Charlie just a bit closer, planting a steaming French kiss on him that he used to slip a small tic tac sized lozenge to the redhead. As he pulled away he murmured just to Charlie, "The twins aren't the only ones who can come up with a few tricks. It's called an everbreath lozenge, just swallow and for one breath you have thrice the air space than you would normally so it should let you blow that monster out."

"Yeah...Blow." Charlie was man enough to admit that the kiss Harry had given to him was enough to scramble his brain and make his knees weak. Damn but the man could kiss. Still he managed not to choke on the lozenge. He leaned in and nipped at Harry's bottom lip before swallowing lozenge and leaning down to blow out the candles. The air rushed out of him with enough force that he had to dig his heels into the floor so that he wouldn't slide backwards. At first it looked as if he'd managed to put out all the candles but it wasn't long before they flared to life again. Charlie was just about to glare at the twins when the flames left the candles on the cake and rose into the air, melting together and forming a fiery dragon that soared over all their heads before winking out of existence.

You had to hand it to the twins...They had a certain flare.

Harry laughed as the twins high fived each other, "The two of you are so damaged."

"I consider that a compliment." Fred just grinned and wagged a finger at Charlie, "Well cut the first piece. We all want some of Mum's glorious cake."

"Keep your knickers on, I'm getting there." Charlie held the cutting knife easily. Trusting that the twin's fear of their mother had kept them from tampering any further with the cake. He cut a large slice of wicked chocolate-y goodness and slid it onto a plate. "It looks absolutely delicious Mum, I think you've outdone yourself once again."

Molly just beamed at her son and watched how people practically formed a line to get to the cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stretched his back and followed Charlie up the path to his home on Hogwarts grounds with a smile as Charlie spoke about eating too much cake. "Well it was bloody good cake."

"That it was, no argument there but I still ate too much of it. I couldn't race you in the air now...The broom wouldn't even lift with me on it at the moment." Charlie reached for Harry's hand. "Thank you again for the wonderful present. It was amazing." Charlie had loved all of his gifts but the wooden dragon with its hidden medical supplies was in a league of its own.

"Well I had to make sure you have the supplies to keep your body in proper working order as I've plans for it." Harry gave Charlie a wicked grin, a meaningful glint in emerald eyes. 

"Plans huh? With this?" Charlie raised his brows in mock bafflement and motioned toward his body with his free hand. "What kind of dastardly plans would that be?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that and oh yeah a whole lot of _that_ involving lips, teeth, tongue and hands. Maybe even a little chocolate syrup so I can lick it up." He used his free hand to run a finger down Charlie's chest.

"Oh bloody hell." Charlie shuddered at that simple touch and his eyes grew dark and hungry as he looked at Harry. "The things you do to me Harry, the way you turn me inside out without even trying..."

"I know," Harry's eyes were heated and his hand rested over Charlie's heartbeat, "believe me I know because you do the same to me. The way you move, the way your hair falls and sweeps just at your cheeks, the way you lick your lips when the air is dry, and a thousand other little things you do naturally without thinking just turn me round til I don't know which way is up anymore."

Charlie took a step closer and cupped Harry's face in his wide, calloused hands. Leaning in to brush their nosed together slowly and gently. "You are fantastic, from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. Inside and out...Merlin help me, I know this is too soon but I love you. I really, truly do."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, both his hands coming up to rest on Charlie's shoulders, his fingers tracing the side of his neck. "If Merlin needs to help you for that then he should help the both of us," he opened his eyes and met Charlie's, "I love you too Charlie. My heart is yours and I'm still not completely certain when it happened. Though I have no complaints."

"No, absolutely no complaints." Charlie murmured before closing the last distance between them and capturing Harry's lips. He did his best to pour in all his love, adoration, admiration, just all the feelings he had for Harry into that single kiss.

Harry made a soft sound of happiness and let himself melt into the kiss and the emotion in it. He basked in what he felt like a dragon basked in the sun, letting the warmth fill him up and soothe old scars that would never completely heal over. He twined his arms around Charlie's neck and began to return the kiss with fervor, communicating his own love through the contact.

Letting out a soft groan, Charlie moved his hands from Harry's face to curl them around the younger man, resting them on Harry's lower back and pulling him closer. It had started out sweet and it still was but now head also coiled through him, winding through him like ribbons, tying him together with the man in his arms. 

Harry plastered himself against Charlie, as close as possible without being naked, and flicked his tongue along the seam of the redhead's lips not exactly asking for entrance but getting a good taste of his boyfriend. And he tasted fantastic, as always. The tingling heat that spread through him was welcome and wonderful, just as Charlie was.

Gripping Harry even tighter, Charlie allowed his hands to slip further down to cup that rather magnificent bum as his mouth opened and he let Harry in. Harry tasted of tea and chocolate cake and something that was pure and uniquely Harry. Charlie couldn't get enough of that tastem chasing it into Harry's mouth to get more of it as he pressed their bodies together.

Sucking on the invading tongue, Harry ran his hands down Charlie's arms, making a very happy noise before moving them to explore the redhead's clothed chest. Under the lingering flavors of what had been eaten and drank at the party was the spicy-sweet flavor that was Charlie's own and he tangled his tongue with his boyfriend's to get a better taste. He felt one of those big hot hands start to slide under his shirt when a bucket of cold snow was figuratively dumped on the moment.

"Professor Potter! Professor Potter!" A frantic looking Gryffindor ran up to them, ignoring what they'd been doing in favor of grabbing Harry's sleeve and pulling hard, "Help please!"

A muttered, muffled curse escaped from Charlie and he jumped back from Harry as if he'd been burned, a quickly spoken spell taking care of both his and Harry's _obvious_ problems as not to scare the small Gryffindor. The spell didn't take of the fire raging in Charlie's blood. Still he couldn't blame the poor student, they should have known better than to get carried away in the open. Charlie stood next to Harry, letting the frantic student tell Harry what was wrong.

"Easy," Harry crouched down to get on the child's level, "Calm down and tell me what's wrong Alana."

The first year wrung her hands, "It's Micah, he took a dare from a bunch of seventh year Slytherins and went into the forest! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen and...and," she pointed at the full moon that was rising, "there are werewolves in the forest!"

Harry made a soft hiss before patting her gently on the shoulder, "I'll get him," he looked over his own shoulder at Charlie, "Charlie get Alana back up to the castle please and tell McGonagall about this." With that said he was off like a shot, and seemed to shift in mid-stride turning from Harry to a humongous jet black jungle cat that leaped into the forest with perfect grace.

The mere sight of that effortless shift and the form of his animagus shape had more heat pooling low in Charlie's stomach. He had to press his tongue to his upper teeth to keep from letting out an appreciative curse. "Come on Alana, let's get you inside. Professor Potter will find Micah and get him out of the Forest safely, the wolves respect him." He put his large hand on the young girl's shoulder, starting to lead her toward the castle. "I must say that I thought you knew better than to let older berks rile you, especially on a full moon. The tricky things about dares as this one is that even when you win...You most likely lose."

" _I_ didn't let them rile me. Micah did. I just followed him trying to stop his dumb bum from going in but does he listen to me? Nooooooo," she wrinkled her nose, "I'm just a _girl_. I can't possibly understand the intricate stupidity of boys." She grumbled about dumb, stinky boys with more guts than brains.

Charlie chuckled as they walked through the huge double doors of Hogwarts. "It's a well known fact of universe Alana, girls will forever be smarter than boys and spending their lives both lamenting and being amused of that fact. You can comfort yourself with one thing though, give it a few years and Micah as well as any other boy will hang on every word you say and jump through any hoop you might hold out in front of them."

"I doubt that Professor but thank you anyway. Ooooh I could kick the snot out of him. We're going to lose so many points and the Slytherins will win the House Cup!" She looked up at him, "Will Professor Potter be okay? I know he's strong and all but still...."

"Professor Potter will be fine, he's a friend of the pack even in human form. Almost everyone and everything in that forest respect him. He'll be fine and he'll make sure Micah is as well." He patted her shoulder in comfort. "Not going to lie though, you will lose a lot of points but so will Slytherin. You said those who dared him were seventh year Slytherins? They should know much better and they don't even have the excuse of youth and inexperience to fall back on. Come on lass, let's go see the Headmistress."

Down in the forest Harry caught the scent of the boy and ran through the trees at breakneck pace to get to him before one of the pack did. Foolish boy. A terrified scream caught his ears and the leaped up into the tree tops to run even faster along the branches until he spotted the Gryffindor boy below, holding a thick branch up for protection and two werewolves backing him up against a boulder. 

Harry jumped down from the tree with a soft growl and landed in between the boy and the werewolves before proceeding to have a growling conversation of body language that eventually led to the werewolves trotting away in disgust. He turned round and yanked the branch from Micah's hands with his teeth, rolling his eyes when the boy threw himself on the ground and started to play dead. He just bent his head and picked the kid up by the back of his collar and started heading back to the castle, carrying the first year like a recalcitrant cub, his tail lashing back and forth in irritation.

A very irritated Headmistress was walking back into the grounds followed by Charlie, Alana and three pouting Slytherins. The Slytherins squeaked and desperately tried to cover it up with coughs and throat clearings when they saw the horse sized, black jungle cat walking across the grounds, a boy hanging loosely from its jaws.

Charlie hid a grin, it looked as if the poor boy had fainted. He looked unharmed though, Charlie hadn't had any doubts that he would be, not when Harry was the one bringing him back.

"Professor Potter, thank goodness you found the little moron." Minerva was too annoyed to call things other than how she saw them. "If you would change back if you please and tell us just what was going on. Luring a fellow student into mortal peril is an offense that could lead to the breaking of one's wands and expulsion from Hogwarts," She nailed the Slytherins with a sharp glare. "And I must know if that is what should happen."

Harry transformed back, the boy going from jaws to hand, and cracked his neck, pinning the Slytherins with a look that held a bit more weight coming from a former Auror with sharp green eyes. A dark brow lifted as he spoke, "He was cornered by two werewolves when I got to him, his wand a few feet away and only a branch to use as a club for protection. I got there before the werewolves could attack fortunately but yes, I'd say mortal peril describes the situation accurately."

"He wasn't supposed to actually do it!" One of the Slytherins blurted out.

"Yeah, we were only teasing. We weren't serious." The girl of the Slytherin group sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling one heck of a headache blooming behind her temples. Days like this she wondered how Albus had managed all those years without turning out even barmier that he had been. "You tease, goad and dare a _Gryffindor_ , the very embodiment of balls over brain, and you expect him _not_ to do it? Come now, you're more clever than that. If this leads to the gathering of the board I certainly hope you will have a better defence than that."

Harry looked at the Slytherin who'd had yet to say anything, "You're very silent Isaac. That's not like you."

The third nudged a stone with his foot, head down in embarrassment, "I was supposed to watch him and tell one of the professors that a Gryffindor firstie was heading for the forest but I mouthed off and got detention with Filch. It was just meant to be something to get a few points taken from the Gryffs."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, "Oh there's a memory."

"Oh Mordred..." Minerva sighed and turned her eyes to the sky for a moment. "I thought I was done with this when you and the Malfoy boy graduated. Even amoebas evolve, why on earth can't boys do the same?" She let out another sigh. "I don't think we need to call the board, Professor Potter got Mr. Hannigan out safely due to Alana's warning. "You three expect detention until you graduate, seventy points off from Slytherin. Fifty points off from Gryffindor for blaring stupidity. Ten points to Gryffindor for having the brains and guts to tell someone and Mr. Hannigan will get his punishment once he wakes up. Now go to bed the lot of you, you are not excused from classes tomorrow." 

Charlie bit back a grin, he knew better than to smile in the open when Minerva was in this mood.

"Professor Potter, Professor Weasley, would you mind bringing Mr. Hannigan to the infirmary?" Minerva looked at them even as she shooed the Slytherins to their dorm.

"Not a problem." Harry shifted the boy to carry him in his arms and looked down at a tug, "Yes?"

Alana shifted with a light blush on her face, "Thank you. Micah may be a stupid, stinky boy with barely two marbles rattling about in his head but I'd be very sad if he was hurt."

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, "You're welcome. You should head back to your dorm now, I promise Micah doesn't have a scratch on him, he just passed out from getting too scared."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Boys," then was trotting off toward her dorm.

"Thank you Harry for getting the silly boy so quickly." Minerva dropped protocol and called Harry by his given name once the students had left, except for the unconscious one. "I'm glad he's safe and that there wasn't an _incident_ with the pack. Things have gotten better but the board still get a lot of grumbles for allowing werewolves anywhere on Hogwarts grounds, even the forest."

Harry gave her a smile, "You know you don't have to thank me Minerva. I can tell you though Micah here isn't going to have a pleasant time. Because of the pack being on the grounds I covered werewolves first lesson so he definitely knew better and this...well let's just say the entire school is going to be having at least two weeks of books and lectures in DADA thanks to this stunt and I'll be making sure everyone knows it."

Minerva's eyes glittered and she pat Harry's arms lightly. "Knew I made an excellent choice, poaching you from the Aurors. Good man." She pat him again before stepping away. "Now please just get the boy to Poppy and then I won't put any more claim to your evening. Goodnight gentlemen." 

"Goodnight Minerva," Harry made his way to the infirmary, aware of Charlie walking alongside him, "Well this was exciting."

"The life of Harry Potter, always dramatic." Charlie fell into pace with Harry as they walked up the many stairs. "Your Nundu form is amazing, I've never seen you in action before and I must to admit to being very impressed and more than a little turned on." Charlie looked down to see that the boy was still out of it. "Did the wolves give you any trouble?"

"No. They were a little crabby about the kid trespassing mostly, a non-magical child would have faced less hostility though still wound up injured but the werewolves are still worried and nervous about wizards and witches so they're a lot more violent with magic users as a rule. I'm exempt by my actions for their well-being. The nundu form helps though I still wish I hadn't transformed in front of the twins when I first got it down. I was eighteen and still a 'cub' by nundu standards and nundu cubs are apparently very...fuzzy, hence the nickname I can't get rid of."

Charlie laughed. "Just transform again and threaten to eat them if they use the dreaded f-word. There's something with being held down by a clawed paw the size of a toilet lid that can make even the most devious of redheaded twins change perspective." He grinned at Harry. "Seriously though, I'm just glad that you're alright, that the kid is alright and that the wolves are fine."

"Mmm, I'll tell you though, Micah isn't the only one I'll be putting the blame on for this though he's the chief idiot. The three Slytherins will be fingered when I explain it to the classes why they're getting lectures and quizzes and no practicals and that's _after_ I'm through dealing with them personally. They'll learn that a Marauder's son for an angry professor is something they want to avoid."

Charlie nodded. "It doesn't matter that it was just a prank and no one was supposed to get hurt, things could have ended very badly for everyone involved in this and the Slytherins are seventeen, of age. They can't pull crap like this and expect that there won't be consequences. I shudder at the thought of those three being out in the world in a few short months if they don't actually learn from this." 

Poppy opened the door to the infirmary in a dressing gown and with a smothered yawn. She directed them to a bed to put the boy in as she ran diagnostics and made sure he was only passed out.

Harry moved to lean slightly against Charlie's side, "Oh they'll learn. I'm going to request that Minerva let me be in charge of at least half of their detentions, they _will_ learn." Assured that the boy was in the right hands he pulled Charlie from the infirmary, "and the fact that I'm irritated that we were interrupted and now it's very late is going to make for interesting classes tomorrow."

"Poor students." Charlie pulled Harry in for a gentle kiss. "I'm no happier that we were interrupted but maybe it was for the best. When we do get together I want to take my time, touch and taste you all over. Run my hands and tongue over every inch of your body, bringing you to the edge over and over again...All night long until neither of us can move the next day." He kissed Harry again, a little bit more heated this time before pulling away and running his thumb over Harry's bottom lip. "Sweet dreams Professor Potter." He tossed a wicked smile Harry's way and jogged down the stairs, he had a cold shower with his name on it back at his own cottage.

Harry groaned and looked down at himself and the tent in his jeans before sighing and heading for his own shower. He didn't feel like a cold one so tonight would be a wank and then he'd figure out a way to get even with Charlie for that parting shot. A fun way to get even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins* We are evil. Rotten right down to the core cock-blocking our boys so.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry knocked on the door of Charlie's hut, wearing a Christmas green dress shirt, dress slacks, and his one pair of dress shoes under a long trench coat. Teddy's play started in an hour and they'd need to find a good seat beforehand.

"Come on in, it's open." Charlie called out as he buttoned his waistcoat. He looked into the mirror on his wardrobe door at his charcoal grey trousers and waistcoat and blue dress shirt. He wasn't used to any kind of formal clothes but he found himself wanting to look good for Harry. Didn't want the younger to feel embarrassed for bringing him. He finished buttoning his clothes, ran a hand through his hair and walked out of his small bedroom. His eyes widening when he saw Harry. "Wow...Every day you find new ways to awe me. You look wonderful."

Harry licked his lips, taking in the way the dress clothes sat on Charlie's body with a slight disappointed hunger. He'd have suggested staying in if Teddy didn't expect him there, "Oh likewise." He walked over and helped Charlie straighten the waistcoat a bit, "You dress up very nicely. Makes me want to muss you up." He looked up with a smile, "But alas I must behave."

"Alas indeed." Charlie agreed as his eyes raked over Harry again. "Feel free to muss me up all you want later though." He reached for his coat and put it on, making sure his wand was secure in its holster before leaning in to kiss Harry. "Hello by the way...I've missed you." 

They'd seen each other at breakfast but Charlie missed Harry whenever he was out of sight. 

"Should we get going? I don't want to make you late...Oooh and I borrowed this from George." Charlie reached for a high tech wizard camera. "Don't know where he got it from but he said he'd cut off my balls and feed them to Crookshanks if it got even the slightest scratch on it so I'm guessing it belongs to mystery lover."

Harry whistled lowly, "That's the wizard equivalent of a Nikon D7000, extremely expensive, extremely high end, usually only professionals have one. Well, well Georgie's got a pro photog as his snuggle bunny. Very interesting."

"That's what I thought too. Still I thought it would be nice for you to take some pictures of Teddy. Maybe it can become a Christmas present for Andromeda since she can't be there." Charlie smiled and put the camera back in its case carefully. Since George had leant it to him, he really did want to be careful with it.

"Well I'm no pro but I think I can squeeze off a few good pictures." Harry smiled. "So we ready to go then?"

"Absolutely, let's be off." Charlie patted his pockets one more time to make sure he had everything needed before following Harry out of his cottage and setting the wards.

Harry claimed Charlie's hand as they made their way to the spot outside the gates to Apparate. As soon as they passed the Anti-Apparition wards he squeezed Charlie's hand and apparated them both into the designated area of Teddy's pre-magical school.

A young woman with golden blond hair and a tiny stature spotted them and smiled, "Ah Mr. Potter, good to see you again."

He nodded, "Ms. Lancaster, this is my boyfriend Charlie Weasley."

The petite blonde held out a tiny hand, "Mr. Weasley welcome."

"Thank you Ms. Lancaster, it's a pleasure to be here." Charlie took the offered hand into his own large one and shook it gently as he looked around. "You seem to have a very nice school here." Children's laughter and hushed whispers could be heard from an area behind the teacher and Charlie could just imagine the nervous excitement of the kids who were about to perform.

"Thank you. We're proud of it and of the way it better helps ease muggleborn children and their parents into the magical world. I hope you'll enjoy the play. This year it's A Christmas Carol though it's normally Shakespeare, the children managed to convince us all otherwise." Without turning round she shook her head, "Elaine Cassidy you put that bottle of fairy dust down right now."

Harry's lips twitched at the little girl who'd been about to sprinkle herself with fairy dust. Probably read too much Peter Pan.

Charlie's smile widened, he loved children. "I for one am grateful that there will be Dickens instead of Shakespeare. I'm afraid the Master is a little bit too pretentious for me, even done by the wee ones." He reached for Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together as a small boy came rushing toward them like a comet, bowling straight into Harry's legs.

"Uncle Harry, you're here!" Tawny eyes looked up at Harry in adoration.

Harry laughed and reached down to pick up Teddy, who was in a tattered gray Victorian suit with some fake, light weight chains around him, "Well of course I am! You don't think I'd miss your play now do you? Have I ever missed one?"

"Nope but you never can be completely sure...You're a very impotent person after all. Granny tells me that all the time." Teddy clung to Harry like a monkey, his hair shifting from brown to purple to green and back to the silvery gray he'd chosen for his ghost part. 

Charlie choked on his snort and hid his grin. He certainly hoped that Harry wasn't very impotent, that would put a damper on things for sure.

Green eyes gave Charlie a knowing look before he ran a hand over Teddy's hair, "It's pronounced im _por_ tant and nothing I would be doing could possibly be more important than being here for you Teddy. Besides I'm just a Hogwarts professor remember? Nothing special."

Teddy mouthed the word important silently so he would say it right the next time he used it before looking straight into green eyes with his own golden ones. "What are you talking about? You're my Harry...That's the most special you can be."

"You've got that right cub," he kissed Teddy's cheek, "now you remember Charlie right?" He nodded at the redhead with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, I remember you." Teddy turned his head and smiled at Charlie, upper front tooth missing. "You were the one who showed your bum at Granny's birthday party."

Charlie turned redder than his hair. "Ah...Well...Yes...Sorry about that." As always that had been one of the twins pranks that had made him drop trou in front of Andromeda and all her guests.

Harry shook with suppressed laughter, remembering hearing about that from Ron as he'd been busy with a sting operation during the party. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"It was the best thing at that party." Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Granny's friend, the one with the big front teeth fainted and landed in the cake."

"Yes, it was one of my shining moments. Not at all embarrassing or humiliating." Charlie was grinning though. "I prefered that reaction though to that of Andromeda's other friend...I had bruises on my bum for weeks after her fingers."

"Uh-oh, looks like I'll have to have a talk with one of Rommy's friends about keeping hands off what's mine then." He bounced Teddy a bit, "Charlie and I are dating."

"Huh." Teddy turned narrowed eyes on Charlie and looked him up and down from head to toe several times. "I suppose maybe I can share you...a little. As long as everyone is on the clear that you are _my_ Harry."

"He'll always be yours Teddy. I just want to be with him and look out for him. Make sure he's safe when you can't." 

"Hmmm." Teddy still looked a bit sceptic but he didn't push the issue. "We'll see."

Harry chuckled and ruffled Teddy's hair as he set him down and murmured quietly to Teddy, "You know Charlie used to be a dragon handler. I bet, if you're super nice, he'll be happy to tell you all sorts of stories and might could even find a dragon fang for you."

A gleam of interest and grudging respect entered golden eyes. "I do like dragons and Andrew would wet himself if I had a real dragon fang." A rather evil grin lit up the small face at that statement and Charlie had to hide another grin. It was clear that Andrew wasn't a favored friend.

Harry ruffled Teddy's hair again then straightened it, "You can talk about it when we all go for ice cream after the play then kiddo. For now though I think your director is giving me the evil eye."

"Nah, she looks like that all the time. Annica says her brother told her that's it's because she's never got some. Got some of what Harry?" Teddy scampered down from Harry's arms and made sure his chains rattled as he walked. "I am Marley, a small part but Granny says I steal the spotlight anyways." He waved at them and ran over to the other children.

"Yeah Uncle Harry," Charlie stepped closer. "Got some of what?"

Harry tugged on Charlie's shirt front, "Some of what I fully intend to have with you before spring that's what...preferably before the end of January even." He gave Charlie a quick peck on the lips, "Come on, let's go find seats."

"Sounds like a good idea, sit me down before I get kicked out for indecent behavior." Charlie followed Harry to the rows of chairs that were placed before the small stage. Harry's words made Charlie's active imagination kickstart and fill Charlie's mind with all sort of naughty thoughts.

"That would put you on Teddy's blacklist," Harry settled into a seat and pulled out the camera, carefully taking a couple of shots experimentally to get the feel of the camera before making a pleased hum, "I'll have to thank George for loaning us this." He gave Charlie a smile, "And of course thank you for procuring it." 

"Don't thank me for that. I thought maybe the twins or Mione would have some old camera, I wasn't expecting this." He pointed to the camera in Harry's hands. "I don't even know how to power it up. George trusted you to know what to do I think. He would never have let me borrow it otherwise. I only hope his paramour knows he's loaned it out."

"I'm sure he does. George would do many things but risk pissing off the person who's got him so wizzy in love he didn't even see Fred? Nuh-uh, not likely to happen. And I still thank you," he kissed Charlie's cheek, "for thinking to ask for an old camera."

"For that you are very welcome. I just remembered how mushy Mum gets when she pulls out the old photo albums. Besides, moments like these should be captured and treasured. You heard him...He's going to steal the show." Charlie smiled and rubbed his nose against Harry's before straightening in his seat as the lights were spelled dimmer and the stage lit up.

Harry sat holding Charlie's hand as the kids of various ages spoke, bellowed, and occasionally stumbled over their lines until Marley's Ghost made his appearance, being levitated in front of scrooge, looking wizened and shriveled and old and irritable with a hook nose and beady black eyes and Harry had to snicker as he took picture after picture. His godson looked precisely how Harry imagined Snape would have had he lived and grown to ripe old age. Apparently someone had been telling stories of Snape's more gittish behavior. Teddy was very good at playing the tormented ghost warning Scrooge against his cruel and avarice ways, almost frighteningly so and Harry had to wonder if maybe Teddy was using some accidental magic to make the chill go down people's spines. 

"A man of his word, he _is_ stealing the show." Charlie whispered in Harry's ear as he watched. It was clear that Teddy loved every second he was on the stage, turning away from the Scrooge to peer out over the audience with his black eyes, telling them to mind their actions as well before floating out under serious groans and moans of agony.

Harry felt very proud of Teddy and very amused by how good an actor the kid was. He murmured softly, "I'd advise not letting him near Fred and George, the world might not survive it." He tucked the camera away and leaned his head on Charlie's shoulder as the play continued through to its conclusion then the kids all came out on stage for their applause. Harry got to his feet and cheered loudly for Teddy, transfiguring a handkerchief into a bright blue pennant to wave. 

Charlie was on his feet and clapping wildly as well, chuckling when Teddy's hair melted from white to match the blue of Harry's pennant. "I think you're right, I don't think the universe is quite ready for the devastating duo to become a trio." The kids marched off stage and it wasn't very long before a changed Teddy in casual clothes came to throw himself in Harry's arms again. "How did I do?" 

"Absolutely brilliant! Definitely calls for the special ice cream. One Moony sundae at Fortescue's." Harry swung Teddy up onto his shoulders, handing him the pennant, "Don't whack anyone in the head now."

"Not even Andrew?" Teddy waved the pennant like it was Excalibur and stuck his tongue out at a slightly larger brown haired boy that Charlie suspected was the disliked Andrew. 

It was warm inside Fortescue's and the whole place smelled of sugar, chocolate, freshly baked wafers and cones, caramel and berries. Since it was a week before Christmas there were a lot of peppermint flavored sprinkles and ice cream. Frosted gingerbread men and everything sweet you could wish for.

"Especially not Andrew. Remember what I told you about dealing with him?" Harry swung Teddy off his shoulders and sat down in one of the booths, ordering a large Moony sundae and a Tonks special. "I know you'd like nothing more than to clock him but the more you do better than him and the less you react the more he's going to seethe and he only winds up hurting himself." He pulled Charlie down into the booth with him.

"But it's so hard, I try to be the better man and do betterer but he keeps snipping at me about not having parents. About being half monster and that I shouldn't even be in school. I should live in the wild with the rest of the animals." Teddy looked up at Harry with wide eyes and it made Charlie's heart clench.

"Teddy do you believe that your Dad was a monster?" Harry kept his eyes steady and calm on his godson's though his hand clenched under the table in anger.

"Nu uh." Teddy shook his head. "My Dad was a hero, my Mum too. You've told be all about my Daddy and I know he wasn't a monster. I've told that to Andrew again and again but he says you're lying."

Charlie felt hot white rage spread through him. He would like a word or two with this Andrew's parents. Find out just what bigoted idiots they were for teaching their child such tripe.

"But you know I'm not. You can't control what other people think or say Teddy. I know it's hard. You remember I told you about how even the Ministry of Magic was once spreading lies about me and everyone believed them?" 

He laid a hand on Teddy's head. "So I do know how hard it is to keep from snapping back at Andrew, I know how hard it is to keep from just beating the lies out of him but if you attack him you'll be proving him right and I know you don't want that. If he starts trying to pick a fight just walk away alright? Ignore him, don't tell him he's wrong, don't even look at him. Just turn around and walk away. If you really can't avoid him and absolutely have to fire back you ask him what make him better than you, after all he doesn't have parents who are on Chocolate Frog cards or who have special ice creams named after them now does he?" 

He ruffled Teddy's hair, "You're better than he is because you don't make fun of other people, you don't try to hurt them, and you have a lot more friends who will stand with you because of that. He's got what? Maybe two?"

"One and a half perhaps, I don't think you can call Conrad a whole person...He's like the size of a gnome." Teddy gave Harry a small smile. "I know you're right, I do and I tried to pull the Chocolate Frog card once but then he said that at least he had parents that were alive. Sometimes I just get so angry and it's as if something is growling insides me, wanting to strike out and make him hurt as much as I do." He looked down at his sundae. "I'll try better though, promise."

Charlie was still upset. A child shouldn't have to try that hard to just be himself. That should be a done deal without anyone giving him crap over it. "You're stronger than him in every way Teddy. Everyone who matters already knows that."

Harry nodded. "That's right kiddo, we do. You're doing a brilliant job so far and hey, he was an extra while you were Marley so any time he says you're not as good as he is, remind yourself that you've got better grades and get better parts than he does." 

He hugged his godson. "The growling? That's sort of because you know he's below you. Your instincts know that some little upstart is challenging you when he's very, very much not good enough to lick the dirt from your shoes. Tell you what, next time that something starts growling, challenge Andrew to a game, chess, quidditch, a race, any game that won't have you clocking him and then proceed to figuratively beat the pants off him. He'll be humiliated, you'll have put him in his place, and your instincts should be calmed by that."

"Okay, I'll try that." Teddy looked cheered up by the thought to rub Andrew's face in his failures without getting into trouble for it. "Thank you for listening Uncle Harry. I don't want to worry Granny...She cries when she thinks I can't hear her, when she thinks I'm sleeping." Teddy leaned against Harry before lifting his spoon and digging into his ice cream with gusto.

Harry closed his eyes, brows knit in slight pain at hearing that. He still felt guilty for Remus and Tonks' deaths, just as he did for Percy's and Sirius'. It didn't matter that he knew intellectually that it wasn't really his fault, there was always some deep part of him that would always feel if he'd just been a little faster, stronger, or smarter then he could have saved the people he'd loved. He rubbed his fingers over the scar on his face as he ran his other hand over Teddy's hair. He wished there was something he could do for Andromeda.

Charlie reached out ran his fingertips over Harry's scar as well, touching his fingers to Harry's, eyes filled with nothing but love as he looked at Harry. He knew what the other was thinking and he would love to say something to comfort or prove to Harry that nothing had been his fault but it wouldn't make a difference, not as long as Harry didn't believe it himself. Instead he tried to show that he would always be there, always love him for everything that he was.

"You know Teddy, I think you should talk to your grandmother if something bothers you even if she cries sometimes. At times you don't cry because you're weak or sad, sometimes you just need that release and you come back out stronger than before. I think she'd want to know if something is worrying you so she can help make it better. I cry sometimes too and I know my family does. I still would move heaven and earth for each and any one of them and I would hate it if they thought they couldn't come to me because I cried."

Harry gave Charlie a grateful, loving look, and bent to kiss the top of Teddy's head, "Charlie's right. Your Granny Rommy wants to do all that she can for you. She just misses your Mum and Grandfather sometimes and needs to have a good cry to feel a bit better. Being reminded that she's got you would help her feel better faster."

"Really? Well I feel better that I've got her too when I'm sad. Okay, I'll tell her if Andrew is being a turd...I'll try it your way first though Uncle Harry." Teddy's blue hair mellowed into a soft candyfloss pink. "You should try the ice cream, nothing can beat the Moony Sundae, nothing at all."

Harry chuckled and tickled Teddy's side, "I'm not a chocoholic kiddo. I'll stick to my Tonks special." He dug his spoon into the strawberry with cinnamon heart sprinkles and the blue raspberry candies that added a small sour punch. He glanced at Charlie, "What'd you get then?"

"The Dragon Flare, what else?" Charlie smiled and waved his spoon over his orange and ginger flavored dish topped with a vivid red chili syrup. He liked the tartness and bite mixing with the sweet smooth ice cream. "It's been a favorite since they put it on the menu about a year or so I think."

"Hoo spicy," Harry grinned, "I'll have to keep that in mind if I ever cook for you."

"Oh I'm sure I'd love anything and everything you'd cook. If it's prepared by you it will be delicious." Charlie's answering smile was slow and easy.

Teddy wrinkled his little nose. "Are you two going to stick out your tongues and touch them to each other? Because that is so gross and I want to have some warning so I can close my eyes and pretend that it's not happening. Besides Annica's brother says that's where babies come from. Are you going to have babies? Will you love them more than me Harry?"

Charlie started to wonder just who this Annica's brother was and what he was doing telling pre-schoolers all these things.

Harry blinked and quirked a brow, "First of all, making babies is a little more involved than that. Second, what have I told you about Annica's brother? He doesn't have two brain cells to rub together. Third, if, at some point in the future, Charlie and I have kids, I won't love them any more than I love you and you'd be silly to ever think I would cub." He gave Teddy a squeeze, "You're my cub and even if I have more cubs you'll still be mine and I'll love you just as much and don't you ever forget it."

The bright, beaming smile on Teddy's face showed that, that was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. "I won't forget it Harry." Then his brow furrowed. "More involved how? If babies don't come from sticking your tongues together, where do they come from then? Granny read a story once where they grew in cabbage patches but that's just crap...Parlay the language."

_Parlay_ , the kid had a way with words even when they were the wrong ones. Charlie concentrated on his ice cream, suddenly very relieved and happy he wasn't the one having to explain where babies came from.

Harry shook his head, not nearly as uncomfortable with this as he would have been last year, "It's complicated but the basic is this, the Mum is somewhat like a flower pot with lots of rich soil and the dad plants a seed in the Mum, I'll explain that bit when you're older so don't ask now, and the 'seed' grows into a baby in the Mum's belly."

Teddy had plenty more questions but he knew his Uncle Harry well enough to know when to stop. Harry had promised to explain it more when he was older and Teddy trusted that he would. Harry never broke the promises he made to Teddy. "Okay." The boy shrugged and scooped up more of the chocolate explosion in his bowl. 

Green eyes turned to Charlie as Harry ruffled Teddy's hair and he leaned in close to murmur to the redhead, "I saw that little smirk and I will be demanding recompense for taking amusement at my expense later Mr. Weasley."

"I'm willing to pay, anything you demand I'll try to perform to the best of my abilities." Charlie's voice grew slightly more husky as Harry's breath washed over the shell of his ear in that murmured whisper.

"I will definitely be holding you to that," he spooned up some of his own treat and flicked his tongue along the bottom of the spoon before putting it in his mouth with a teasing smirk. "So Teddy, what's the plan for your birthday? It's only four and a quarter months away after all."

Teddy's excited chatter about parties, things he wished for and what kind of food he wanted on his big day, drowned out Charlie's groan at Harry's lethal and absolutely wicked performance. Oh the man could be evil...And Charlie loved every minute of it. Even though his brown eyes had heated into honey he sat back at listened to Teddy plan out his birthday in detail over four months in advance.

Harry just grinned and listened intently to his godson as he explained the strangely budget conscious yet elaborate party he wanted. Teddy was absolutely precious and with Charlie on his other side, solid weight and heat brushing against him, it felt absolutely right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cockblocking ends. 
> 
> You're welcome, and enjoy.

"Well I think you've passed muster," Harry walked up the path to Charlie's hut, fingers laced with the redhead's, "The suggestion to have the dragon cake enchanted to breath fire sprinkles was a hit."

"Well four baby brothers and one baby sister should make me somewhat in tune to how to woo children. Besides dragon cakes are cool...And I really got the idea from the twins light show on my birthday, shhh, don't tell." Charlie grinned and pulled their joined hands to his mouth to kiss Harry's fingers. "Teddy is wonderful, a delight to be around. I see much of both Tonks and Remus in him but mostly he's just himself and he's lovely."

"He is. That kid has a heart bigger than Hogwarts. I'm glad he's okay with you, very glad. I'd hate for the two most important people in my life to be at odds."

Charlie took a step closer and pressed a kiss to Harry's brow. "I'm glad too, if he had been doubtful I would have done the best I could to woo him because I could never bear getting between you. I love you Harry Potter more than anything but I couldn't do that, get between you."

Harry nuzzled at Charlie's chin and kept walking toward the hut, fully intending to get inside before they got too caught up in each other. He was tired of interruptions. "That you feel that way, that you couldn't, that you _wouldn't_ is one of the many reasons I'm mad for you."

Pulling his wand from his holster Charlie lowered the wards on his hut and made sure that a fire was burning in his fireplace and that lights were burning in his lanterns. Charlie hated to be met by a dark and cold home. Still holding Harry's hand in a firm grip, Charlie led Harry inside his home. "Can I get you anything? Tea?" His eyes roamed the tempting image Harry made inside his house. It looked as if he belonged there.

Harry used their connected hands to pull Charlie closer, "Not tea but I can think of one thing," his eyes fell to Charlie's mouth and he licked his own lips before leaning in and catching Charlie's with his, sending a locking spell at the door silently as he kissed his boyfriend. He nibbled gently at Charlie's bottom lip then sucked on it, savoring the taste of the other man.

"Mmm, I'm happy to oblige, this I can give as much as you want." Charlie's hands wandered to lock at the small of Harry's back, pulling Harry closes so that they were pressed against each other as he tasted Harry's mouth. "You have the most beautiful lips, everything about you drives me insane." Charlie was murmuring against Harry's lips as he pulled Harry's coat off and hung it over the back of a chair.

"Mutual. That feeling is definitely mutual," Harry's hands were making swift work of Charlie's waistcoat and then pushing it aside to run up the strongly muscled chest over the linen shirt. He made a pleased hum and pressed against Charlie, absorbing the heat the other put off.

Charlie moved to mouth beneath Harry's ear and down his throat, feeling smooth skin and strong tendons under his tongue and teeth. Harry both smelled and tasted deliciously, sort of spicy and smoky and sweet all at the same time. Charlie's fingers moved to the top button of Harry's dress shirt and then hesitated. He wanted Harry so much but he didn't want to move things too fast. "Is this alright?"

Harry turned his head to nip playfully at Charlie's jaw, "Yes. So long as I get to touch and undress you too."

"Absolutely, it's encouraged even...very much so." Charlie smiled and unbuttoned Harry's shirt with eager fingers, kissing the tawny skin as it was revealed.

He purred at the feel of Charlie's mouth on him and carded the fingers of one hand through red hair as his other worked on getting the other man's shirt open. It didn't take long before Harry's hand was petting the bare skin of Charlie's chest, the light covering of short, curled hair tickling his fingers. He lightly scraped his nails over the pectoral muscles, a gentle scrape that wouldn't leave a mark, then 'accidentally' brushed the edge of a flat nipple with his little finger.

Charlie's breath hitched and without even thinking about it he pushed his chest into Harry's hand in hopes of being touched more, he loved Harry's hands on him and he could feel his dress slacks tightening dangerously. He wrenched Harry's shirt off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, biting Harry's muscled shoulder as he slowly led the two of them to his plush couch in front of the fire. He sat down and pulled Harry on to his lap so he could rake his nails down Harry's back as he kissed his collar bones.

Harry groaned and straddled Charlie's hips gladly. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had a thing for being bitten, not enough to break the skin but a nip just hard enough to leave a mark was guaranteed to get him hard. He let his head drop back, giving Charlie better access to him as he stroked both hands over Charlie's chest, finding the nipples and rolling his thumbs over them then pinching softly.

His nipples were one of his sensitive spots and Charlie loved to have them touched, pinched and even bitten. His eyes closed to half mast but flew open when the feeling of smooth metal met his hands as he was stroking Harry's torso. He looked at the small golden hoops through Harry's brown nipples and felt his mouth water. "What's this? You never stop surprising me." Charlie's voice had grown husky and dark as he palmed the nipples before hooking his fingers in them and pulling gently. He kept pulling with one and and kept exploring Harry's muscled stomach with the other when he saw the dragon. "Merlin, Harry...Are you trying to kill me here?" The Horntail tattooed at Harry's hipline was exquisite and perfectly detail. It had a snitch in his mouth and it fluttered against his palm as he caressed it.

"Nnnuh," the moan was low and husky and Harry arched into Charlie's hands, "I've had them for- mmmm- years. You saying if I'd managed to flash my tattoo you'd have made a move sooner?" One of the reasons he'd gotten his nipples pierced instead of his ear was to have them tugged on. The sensation went straight to his already hard cock and he knew precome was seeping into his underwear.

"Fuck yeah, you know how I feel about dragons." Charlie grinned shakily to show he was joking as he bent his head and licked over the dragon, feeling it move against his tongue. Then he dragged his tongue over ripped abs, the bumps over Harry's ribs and over to those deliciously pierced nipples. He ran his tongue around one before tugging on the ring with his front teeth. One of his hands went down to palm and rub over Harry's clothed erection, loving the feeling it felt in his hand.

A soft, needy whine escaped him and he rolled his hips up into the friction, one of his own hands going to the back of Charlie's head as the sharp, pleasurable sensations made him shiver. "It's a cheesy pun but gods you've got a magic touch." Harry's voice gained a wicked edge, "Then again, so do I." He tweaked one of Charlie's nipples again, this time letting the magic that was a living pulse inside him concentrate in his fingertips so that it thrummed against Charlie's skin.

Charlie stiffened and arched his back, feeling the touch of magic rush through him with Harry's touch, it felt amazing and Charlie wouldn't have been able to stop the moan that rose from his throat even if he'd wanted to. "Oh yes...Certainly the magic touch, please feel free to you use as much as you want." He groaned as he squeezed around Harry's erection and rose up to capture Harry's lips again.

Harry moaned into Charlie's mouth, opening his to welcome his lover's tongue in, sucking on the slick appendage. He continued to press against Charlie's hand and ran his hands, charged with his magic, over the freckled skin, tweaking the nipples with one hand while the other scratched down the taunt abdomen, swirling nonsense patterns through the happy trail, and slipped his hand into his dress trousers. Another moan escaped him and blended with Charlie's as he discovered that his dragon handler wore _nothing_ beneath the trousers. Nothing but smooth, hot skin and crisp curly hairs met his touch and he curled his hand around the wide shaft.

"Oh Merlin, fuck!" Charlie bucked up into Harry's touch, his head falling back against the headrest of the couch in absolute need and pleasure. He was already wet and weeping, making Harry's touch slick and lovely. Charlie pressed his palm against Harry's clothed prick before scrambling for the button and zip to return the favor. He wanted to feel Harry in his hand, the heat and weight of him as he got to know the most intimate parts of his boyfriend.

Harry set his mouth and teeth to Charlie's neck, nibbling, kissing, licking, and sucking as he stroked Charlie's cock and shivered when his lover tugged his boxer-briefs out of the way to do the same to him. He sucked hard, bringing blood near the skin surface, leaving a mark as he felt Charlie's thumb rub over the head of his prick. He rocked into Charlie's hand, sparks of pleasure shimmering through him.

"You're so amazing Harry, gorgeous everywhere and hotter than dragon's breath." Charlie was panting as they wanked each other. In a sudden movement he stood up, Harry in his arms before turning around and depositing Harry on the couch and sinking to his knees on the carpet in front of his lover, tugging his trousers down lower and looking into Harry's eyes. "I want to taste you."

"Oh gods," just the thought of Charlie's mouth on him had more precome leaking from his cock. He met the dark and heated brown eyes and swallowed, his tone husky and deep with desire, "I'm all yours to do as you please with Charlie."

"Sweetest words I've ever heard." Charlie smiled and licked his lips. Hands on Harry's upper thighs he leaned in and kissed Harry's Horntail before breathing on Harry's erection, reaching out and flicking the leaking head with the tip of his tongue and groaning in appreciation at the taste. "Delicious here too." Kissing and flicking his tongue from tip to base and back up to the moist tip, Charlie opened his mouth wider and swallowed Harry down.

Harry yelped and his spine arched, his hands going to claw and grip the couch cushions, "Fuck! Uhhhhh!" The hot, tight mouth around him made his head spin and his eyes cross and it took all he had not to thrust his hips up but he didn't want to choke Charlie.

Charlie loved to suck cock, it was as simple as that. He loved Harry, loved every particle of him and feeling Harry fill his mouth, hot and pulsing was heaven. He bobbed his head up and down and moaned in contentment as he swallowed precum and pushed himself to take Harry deeper. He held on to Harry's thigh with one hand as the other came up to cup Harry's lightly furred balls. Charlie humped the air in front of the couch as he did his best to suck out Harry's soul through his cock.

It had been too long since he'd had a lover, Harry could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly and shuddered, trying to hold back and control himself. It became a lost cause when he felt Charlie scrape his nails over his tattoo then reach up to tug on one of his piercings though. "Ah! Charlie I'm gonna cu-" his spine curved up as his climax swept him under, his mouth open in a silent scream as his seed burst from his cock into Charlie's mouth and his magic surged.

Swallowing down the hot spurts of cum, Charlie hummed and soothed Harry's penis until it softened and slipped out of his mouth. He'd noticed how the candles and the fire flared and how the furniture shook as Harry released. Harry's magic was intoxicating, almost as addictive as the man himself and Charlie's very being seemed to hum with it like a golden glow, settling deep inside him and warming his heart. He was still harder than stone but seeing Harry climax, let go at his touch was the most incredible thing Charlie had ever seen. "Merlin, I love you Harry."

Harry reached down and pulled Charlie up to give him a brief, desperately hot kiss, tasting himself in the other man's mouth that left them both panting. He nuzzled his nose against Charlie's, "I love you too Charlie. Just so you know though, once I catch my breath I am going to wank you off so I can see how you look when you come."

Charlie hunched against him in want at those words and he smiled against Harry's lips. "I look ridiculous most likely but I'm not one to turn down a wank from the man I love." He continued to press kisses all over Harry's face and neck, taking in his scent and warmth.

Leaning into the kisses Harry smiled, "You couldn't look ridiculous. Incredibly hot and sexy as hell yes, but not ridiculous." He nipped at Charlie's chin, "Bet you look adorable after though, all flushed and lazy."

"Flushed for a redhead means lobster colored." Charlie looked at Harry with smiling brown eyes. His arousal had softened to a calm hum at the moment, still there but not desperate. "Come on gorgeous, let's move it into the bedroom so we can stretch out and I can lick you from toes to earlobes."

"Talk like that will get you everywhere." Harry flipped them over and rolled to his feet, pursing his lips and looking down at himself in the dress shoes and the trousers and pants around his ankles. Then he looked up at Charlie with a seductive smirk. A wave of a wand later and his trousers were gone and his shoes had been transfigured into a pair of hessians.

Okay, the arousal was back to desperate bordering on actually painful. Charlie's eyes were so dark with need that they looked black and he had to wipe his chin to check if he was drooling. "Fuck..." Charlie wanted to to say more but his tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of his mouth at the sight of gleaming, golden skin and shining leather boots. Another groan rose from him and he stood up, his cock bobbing heavy and red between his legs as he took Harry's hand and practically dragged him to the bedroom.

Harry murmured another spell as he was pulled along, vanishing what remained of Charlie's clothing from the older man's body so he could look at him in all his glory. He licked his lips then bit his bottom lip as he looked at Charlie, "I may change my mind about just a wank," when his lover half turned his gaze dropped to the leaking cock, "definitely may change my mind and go all out."

Charlie's penis twitched against his stomach and a blush of want rode high on his cheekbones. "I’ll let you do anything you want, top, bottom, suck or wank but please, please, _please_ keep the boots on." He led Harry into a small, cozy bedroom that was dominated by a king size bed covered in soft cotton sheets and a huge black fur throw.

The fur throw gave Harry a few ideas for the future but for now he backed Charlie toward the bed and gently pushed him onto his back before crawling up over him to straddle his hips again. he leaned down and caught Charlie's mouth in a long, slow, steaming kiss. He broke the kiss to cast a small charm that had his fingers slick and he brought them round to the crack of his arse, rubbing the lubrication over his hole, "Touch me while I stretch myself?"

"You don't even have to ask. I'd be happy if I could spend the rest of my life touching you." Charlie's voice was breathless and filled with love as one hand went to Harry's pierced nipples and the other teased Harry's cockhead and shaft with teasing movements, even lightly raking his nails over the sensitive skin. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life. I can't believe my luck that you feel the same way I feel about you."

Harry caught his breath, the kiss of nails on his tender shaft thrilling him and making his voice breathy, "We'll talk about luck later." He pressed a finger into himself, squirming at the vague discomfort. He slid that finger in and out of himself, pressing on his inner walls, relaxing and stretching them until he could push a second finger inside with a soft moan.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look like that." Charlie looked at Harry adoringly as he continued to touch him. He whispered a spell to make his fingers slick and then he joined Harry's fingers at his entrance, tracing the rim and pressing against the tender skin between hole and balls. "I love the way you move, the way your muscles flex and the heat in your eyes. I want to remember this image forever."

Another moan trembled in the air as Harry felt Charlie's fingers teasing him and he pressed another finger in, spreading and wiggling them to stretch himself more, "Well, next time, since I'm definitely up for a repeat performance, bring a camera love." He shivered as Charlie's fingered pressed against his perineum and pulled his fingers out. He cast the lubricating spell again and slicked Charlie's cock up before lining it up to his hole.

"We...unggghhh have a camera, a very expensive one....Ahhhh but...I'm selfish...Don't want to risk anyone but me seeing you like this." Charlie nearly shouted out loud as his cock was enveloped in exquisite tightness and scorching heat. It took all his self control to let Harry set the pace and not push up into that wonderful deliciousness. "Fuck Harry, you really are killing me."

Harry had to lean back and brace his hands on Charlie's knees as he slid down onto the thick shaft, his breath coming in soft pants as he adjusted to the burn and the sensation of being almost too full. "No...nnnn....kinky pictures mixed with...uhhhh...the play...fuck!" Finally Charlie was seated all the way inside him. He opened his eyes and met the hot brown of his lover's, "If I'm killing you i could always..." he made to lift off, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, "stop."

Charlie watched hungrily, eyes fastened on that plump lip caught between white teeth. "Don't you dare stop! If I die then I'll die happy." He encircled Harry's waist with his large hands and pushed up, thrust into Harry over and over again as he rose against his pillows and caught one of Harry's nipple piercings between his teeth, pulling in time with his thrusts.

"Oh gods!" Harry panted as the twin sensations sent fire swimming though his veins. "Fuck Charlie!" He adjusted himself and pushed down, meeting the hard thrusts and moving faster, circling his hips and crying out as Charlie hit his prostate. His hands went to Charlie's shoulders and the nails dug in, making little crescent indents in the skin. "Yes, gods yes just like that. Fuck me just like that."

The slight bite of pain only made things better and Charlie widened his legs more on the mattress as he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, pressing their bodies together and kissing his neck as his cock slid slickly in and out of Harry's hole. Charlie thrust deeper and harder, trying to hit Harry's prostate and give him as much pleasure as Charlie felt being inside the man he loved. "Love you, you feel so good around me, take me so well....So tight."

Moans, mewls and sharp cries came from Harry, the continual stimulation of his prostate making it hard to focus enough to speak and building a raging inferno in his blood. Already having come once he'd never have expected to be this close to another orgasm so soon but he was, every muscle in his body was tensing as the pleasure built. "Gods! I...you...fuck so good!" He reached down and began stroking his own cock as he took Charlie's cock in again and again, each rolling thrust sending tingles through him.

"That's it, touch yourself for me gorgeous." Charlie's rythm stuttered as he came closer to his climax, he'd been hard for so long and now that he finally was sleeping with Harry it was impossible to hold back, he'd been wanting Harry for so long, loved him so much. "I can't hold back love, need to cum."

"Cum then...cum inside me." Harry panted as he jerked himself and moved to watch Charlie's face. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he wanted to see him come. 

Charlie wrapped his own hand around Harry's on Harry's cock as he thrust shallowly until he thrust deeply and released inside Harry, spasm after spasm went through him as he bit his lip around his shout and emptied himself as deeply as he could. He trembled all over by the force of his orgasm and his hair stuck to his neck and temples with sweat.

Harry swallowed, his mouth going dry at the sight of Charlie lost in pleasure. He was gorgeous but he wasn't able to savor the sight for long before his second orgasm caught up to him and the tension in his body burst, his semen spurting out to splash between them. He slumped against Charlie, shudders of ecstasy still swimming through him. "Fuck. You love, are officially a sex god." He nuzzled Charlie's throat affectionately.

Chuckling weakly Charlie tried to take stock if he was still alive or if the more than fantastic sex had actually killed him. "Right back at you gorgeous. I don't think my heart will ever stop racing. You are amazing." He stroked Harry's sweaty back lazily as they both got their breath back. Too tired to get up and not wanting to let go of Harry, Charlie whispered several cleaning spells that left them fresh and non sticky. Then he pulled the sheet over them and tucked Harry's head beneath his chin, kissing the wild black hair. "I love you, so much."

A content smile graced Harry's lips, "I love you too Charlie." He nestled his head so he could hear Charlie's heartbeat under his ear. "Thank you, for putting your heart out for me to catch."

"Wouldn't let anyone else catch it, you're the only one I want. Thank you for allowing me to love you." This felt right, for the first time since he'd moved in the cottage really felt like a home. Charlie's arms felt right, like they've been too empty before. "Sweet dreams love."

"With you here? That's a certainty," Harry let himself relax, practically melting into Charlie, eyes closing. "Goodnight and good dreams Charlie."

"Goodnight." Charlie whispered and held Harry close. It would be a long time before he fell asleep, he just lay there with all of his dreams in his arms. That was better than any dream he could have.

\---------------------------------------

Harry walked sedately to the hippogriff paddock carrying some fresh, bloody rabbit meat in a bucket and his lips twitched as he heard a yelp and saw Charlie fly over the fence to land on his back at his feet. He inspected him and saw no bloody or visible injuries, "You alright love?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little scrambled." Charlie scrambled to his feet in the snow and winced at the twinge in his shoulder, when he hit the ground it had taken the brunt of his weight. He glared at the hippogriff who had thrown him out of the paddock with an easy toss of his beak.

Harry helped Charlie dust the slush off, wrinkling his nose at the wet then cast an eye at Buckbeak standing protectively in front of Sparkfeather, who'd been acting up a lot lately according to Hagrid. The female hippogriff was refusing to hunt and turning her beak up at the ferrets and snakes that were normally a staple of her diet. He approached the fence and jiggled the bucket, "Sparky, I've got fresh skinned bunny meat, pre-cut for easy digestion." His voice was soft and coaxing and had Buckbeak stepping over to sniff the bucket. The gray hippogriff nuzzled Harry then took the handle of the bucket delicately in his beak and trotted over to Sparkfeather with it as Harry walked back to Charlie.

He smiled as the female made a pleased sound and chowed down, "I think that come spring we'll have a...is it a foal or a hatchling? I don't know if it's live birth or hatching from an egg though I suspect the former."

"It's live birth." Charlie confirmed with a nod, glaring lightly at the pleased with themselves hippogriffs. "Beaky doesn't like me examining Sparky." He rubbed his shoulder again. "I have to though so I suppose it's up and at them again. Hippogriffs have very sensitive pregnancies and it often goes wrong, that's one of the reason there aren't too many left."

Harry shook his head, "I'll handle Buckbeak while you check out Sparkfeather, after she finishes eating. Now let me take a look at that shoulder." He peeled the layers of clothing away from the shoulder Charlie was favoring to inspect it. A rather brilliant bruise was already forming as he carefully prodded and manipulated Charlie's arm before pulling some liniment from his pocket, "Looks like there's no major damage."

"Thank you." Charlie rolled his shoulder, feeling the heat from the liniment seeping into his sore muscles and easing the ache. "A few bruises is part of the job description, I just landed wrong, should have known better. Beaky can be tricky on the best of days." Charlie leaned in close and gave Harry a short kiss, the feeling of Harry's lips against his own making him feel better than any liniment ever could. "I understand him though, he has a lot to protect."

Harry made a soft sound of agreement and nipped at Charlie's bottom lip before pulling back to straighten his lover's clothing back into proper order, "Back to bowing, for the both of us. I'll go first as Beaky knows what you're up to." He watched as Sparkfeather finished the rabbit meat and settle about laying down to preen. "Here I go then." He ducked into the paddock and approached the gray hippogriff, bowing low until he received a bow in return. He then set about patting and petting Buckbeak and speaking soothingly to him, "Hey big fella. You're gonna have to let Charlie look over Sparky so he can make sure she and the foal are nice and healthy. We just want to keep your girl and your little one here with you."

Buckbeak danced in place and watched Charlie suspiciously as he bowed to the big hippogriff but he did allow Charlie to pass him though he kept on watching with hawkeyes. Ready to intervene and protect his mate. Charlie bowed to Sparkfeather as well and received a bow of her head in return before he kneeled and carefully felt her stomach as he sent gentle tendrils of magic out to make sure the foal was alright, healthy and developing like it should. "Good girl, everything looks well. You're going to be a beautiful Mama." He cooed softly at the hippogriff as he complimented her while examining her. Afterward he scratched her feathers and praised her more. "Thank you for the help Harry, I didn't fancy getting tossed again."

Harry smiled as Sparkfeather made a happy chitter and nibbled at Charlie's hair as if preening it, "Well I didn't fancy seeing you get tossed again. Next time come grab me before exam time." He scratched Buckbeak around the crest, "I'll bring the bunny meat."

"Will do." Charlie gave Sparky one last scratch and got back on his feet. "Hagrid usually helps me but even he doesn't have such good hand with Buckbeak as you do. Besides he's busy studying with Flitwick today." Charlie was very happy that Harry had managed to talk Hagrid into trying for an exam from Hogwarts. Minerva had been very supportive and allowed him to take the tests orally.

"Buckbeak knows that I'm safe even in a life or death situation as I've been through them with him is all. Hagrid is home to him and for most they're never in life or death situations at home so now, with his lady vulnerable, he's just more protective than usual. Isn't that right boy?" Harry got a chirp in reply and then Buckbeak was trotting back over to Sparkfeather. "I'd get out the way if I were you Charlie."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed quickly and moved swiftly out of the way just as Buckbeak's beak snapped closed next to him. "Easy boy, I'm all done with your girl here." He swung his legs over the paddock fence and jumped out of danger. "So how's your day been so far love?"

"Good. All the students have been good as gold and quiet as church mice," he paused as he exited the paddock, "they're planning something I think."

"You think? I believe they're still trembling from what you made those Slytherins go through. No one dares to even breathe out of line now out of fear of Professor Potter's punishments." Charlie smiled at his boyfriend.

"No, they're planning something. I think they'll wait til the end of the year but they're planning something," he tweaked Charlie's nose. "We'll just see if I can out sneaky them."

"I have no doubt you'll out sneak them, no one can be sneakier...Except maybe for my brothers but they are in a class of their own." Charlie leaned in and bit Harry's lobe before looking around to see that no students were out and about. Apparently it had become a hobby trying to catch professor Potter and Weasley showing affection to each other.

Harry chuckled, "Behind the pine at three o'clock." He turned and cupped the back of Charlie's neck, catching his lips with his and just as the group of students were about to jump out, cast a spell to send a barrage of snowballs at them. He grinned at the outraged yelps and turned, tucking his hand into Charlie's, "Serves you right. Maybe next time I'll not just walk by the Astronomy Tower when you lot are snogging hm?"

Eeps and aww's were heard from the students, both at being exposed and at the threat of having their snog spot ruined. 

Charlie chuckled as one girl was braver than the others. "We have to look professors, you are by far the hottest couple at school and the boys might actually learn something from watching you."

"Look all you want, interrupt at your own risk!" Harry laughed back at her and pulled Charlie back toward the castle, "Come on. I've got something I want to show you."

"I'll follow your lead love." Charlie was still chuckling as he allowed Harry to pull him along down the path, a small group of students still trying to be invisible following them from behind the trees and rocks.

He tugged Charlie up through the castle to the owlry and directed him to climb the rafters with him, "I saw it when I was looking for some pecked out hollows Hedwig made in here. The owlry was one of the few places that was almost untouched during the battle and that's a bloody good thing." He helped Charlie stand on one wide rafter beam and pulled him toward what looked to be a glowing nest near the end, "I'm thinking that either Fawkes wasn't a male or he had a secret girlfriend because correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that," he nodded at the gold and crimson glimmering egg in the nest, "a phoenix egg?"

"Bloody hell it is a phoenix egg." Charlie's eyes were almost glowing as he watched the lone egg in its nest. It looked like a jewel in its perch. "It's incredibly rare, I've never seen one in real life...I don't think many have." He turned to Harry. "Thank you so much for showing it to me. You see how the patterns seem to shift and change on the egg? When the crimson goes all the way around it like a ribbon it's ready to hatch...It isn't far from it now. Soon there will be a baby phoenix in here." Since phoenixes were practically immortal with their rebirths one almost never saw one actually hatch. "It's incredible. Be sure to gather the eggshells once it's hatched, they work miracles in potions."

"I wanted to show you before I tell McGonagall about it. I'd not say anything to her but I haven't seen any other phoenixes around, Fawkes left when Dumbledore died and hasn't been back since and if an orphaned phoenix will be hatching in the owlrey then she needs to know." He squeezed Charlie's hand, "I wanted to show you first though because a phoenix has been a bit of a theme for me it seems. My parents were members of the order of the phoenix, my wand core, Fawkes saving my life, the role the Order played in my life from fifth year, and...well I just seem to keep standing up from the wreckage of my past and making a better future but now, for the first time in my life really, I feel like I've actually got a true new start," he met Charlie's eyes, "With you."

Charlie's eyes softened even more and he looked at Harry, baring his very soul to his boyfriend. "I feel the same way. Ever since I moved back I've never felt really at home and I'd started to doubt that I ever would but now home is where you are. As long as I'm with you Harry, I don't need anything else." He cupped the back of Harry's neck and pulled him close for a kiss. "As for the egg, you should definitely tell McGonagall but I think you should care for the phoenix when it hatches. It will be just like any other baby and need someone to care for it for a while forward."

Harry smiled into the kiss, "We'll see when it hatches, she might not like me you know. Phoenixes are very opinionated."

"Well of course they are opinionated, that's part of their charm and why they suit you so well." Charlie grinned happily and sent one more look toward the egg. "Really though, thank you so much for showing me this. I don't expect it'll be something I'll see again in my lifetime."

Harry just shook his head, "Come on, we'll go see Minerva now." They made their way back down through the castle. "I'll tell you this much, the look on McGonagall's face when we tell her is going to be priceless."

"Oh yes." Charlie agreed. "There's not much that can surprise Minerva after all these years but this will succeed I think. And it will be a happy surprise as well." Charlie wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close as they walked. "You are a living, breathing miracle, you know that? Wonders happen around you and I love to witness it, love you."

Harry snorted, "I'll hold you to that when the next round of trouble hits me." He smiled though and turned his head to kiss Charlie's jaw, "I love you too."

\--------------------------------------------

Harry looked up from his morning Prophet and felt the first stirrings of irritation riffle over the back of his neck at the sight of the new head of the DRCMC striding into the Great Hall like he owned it. He sincerely did not like the twat who'd taken Hermione's place after she'd moved on to the DMLE. He was just like the others who'd come before him, the sort to kill a hippogriff without a fair trial and more he reminded Harry of Cornelius Fudge. It made for an instant, deep dislike. What in the world was this piece of grindylow dung doing here?

Charlie eyed the man who looked as if he owned the whole school from his condescending expression and then his eyes moved to his lover. He could see the narrowed eyes and tense shoulders of Harry. What was the prick from the Ministry doing here and why did the man look so pleased with himself? Charlie didn't like it.

"I'm Lynley Van Laden, head of the DRCMC for those of you who don't know." Lynley stood in front of the Headmistress and from the tone of his voice it was clear that he didn't believe that anyone didn't know who he was. "It has come to our attention that a Phoenix egg exists on these grounds and I have come to collect it since it falls under the purview of the DRCMC and the Ministry. We have the proper resources to care for it in way you can't possibly have here."

"Now wait a minute." Charlie couldn't be quiet. "Moving the egg now would only do harm. A Phoenix egg is very fragile and moving it at this point could cause it not to hatch at all."

Lynley's eyes narrowed as he looked over Charlie as if the redhead was something he'd scraped of the sole of his brightly polished boots. "Excuse me but I do not need advice from a... _Country boy_. I do believe I know a little bit more about magical creatures than you do. The egg will come with me."

Minerva stood up before Harry could, aware of the sudden chill through the great hall that she _knew_ was Harry's magic, "Mr. Van Laden you could not _possibly_ know more about magical creatures than Professor Weasley. He is this school's Care of Magical Creatures professor, holds full Warlock level masteries from Oxford in Magical Creature Origins, Magical Creature Habits and Habitats, Care of Magical Creatures, and Magical Veterinary Medicine. You, as I recall," she peered down her pert nose at him, "barely squeaked by with an Acceptable in your NEWT exams on the subject so do not dare to come into _my_ school and attempt to dictate what you will do with an egg laid upon the grounds against the sound advice of one of my professors."

At the litany of the masteries Harry had turned to gape at Charlie, who'd flushed lightly at McGonagall's praise. He'd definitely not known that about his lover. He'd known, of course, that Charlie was intelligent but four Warlock masteries from Oxford was impressive by any standard.

Lynley swallowed and his face turned a ruddy, ugly color from embarrassment and anger at having been ridiculed. Hearing about that country bumpkin's achievements only made Lynley dislike him more. "Well _I_ am the head of the DRCMC, not your professor Ms. McGonagall." The man left out her title on purpose. "I have a signed document here, stating that the Phoenix egg comes under jurisdiction of my department and I will be taking it with me when I leave."

Charlie didn't know what to say, this man was simply too much. Also he was still pink from McGonagall praising him. He hadn't expected that and he had most certainly not expected her to list all his masteries like that. Charlie hadn't studied to gain attention, just to learn and be the best he could be. "You can't move the egg Van Laden, if you do you will kill the fetus inside it. The grown Phoenix chose its place to lay its egg for a reason, a reason that should not be tampered with."

When the idiot opened his mouth again, Harry decided that enough was enough and stood up, instantly commanding the attention of everyone in the Hall. He exchanged a look with Minerva, received a slight nod, then was standing before Van Laden almost faster than the idiot could blink. He snatched the document from Van Laden's hand and read it, and the signature before making it burst into flames within his hand. He looked at the moron out of cold green eyes, a look his old colleagues in the Auror office had called the basilisk stare, the scar slashing across his face making him look twice as dangerous as he was thought to be. 

"You come in here acting like you’re better than anyone else, disrespect and ignore a man who ranks so far above you in qualification that you're not even worthy to lick the dust off his boots, utterly disrespect the Headmistress of this school, a woman who I know taught you everything you might know about Transfiguration, two people who fought in the battle against Voldemort," he sneered in disgust when Lynley flinched, "while you were crawling around on your belly, toadying up to whoever you could to get ahead, and you think a little piece of signed parchment is going to supersede the rights of the Headmistress in deciding what goes on in her school? Think. Again."

He took two steps forward, making Van Laden stagger back two, "I am certain Headmistress McGonagall will be contacting your superiors," he noticed her nodding sharply from the corner of his eye, "with both a report on your vile lack of respect and Professor Weasley's assessment of the egg. Until then however, if you want the egg you will have to go through _me_." Icy energy crackled around him invisibly, "I doubt you're up to the task."

No, Lynley was very much aware that he was not up to taking Harry Potter on. That did not mean that he liked it. "This isn't over, destroying an official document is an offense that can lead to imprisonment and you will be hearing from me and my superiors. That egg belongs to the Ministry and we will get it, even if it does not happen today. You will see me again and as far as respect goes, I do not fall for the hero spiel. You do not deserve special treatment for something you did in your teens. The Ministry is done tipping on their toes for you." Lynley glared at Harry and Charlie before turning on his heel, almost tripping on his silk robes and stalked out of the Great Hall.

The student body was completely quiet for a while before the whispers started. Words like idiot, tool and moron could clearly be heard. It was very clear that Lynley Van Laden had not impressed the children of Hogwarts. 

"It's almost impossible to believe that man is for real. How could they hand that man Hermione's old job?" Charlie was absolutely baffled at the man's idiocy.

Minerva gave a delicate sniff, "Politics Professor Weasley, the man plays them well. His intelligence leaves much to be desired however." She watched as Harry looked out over the student body, studying the faces in speculation and shook her head, "Professor Potter do finish your breakfast." She had a feeling that if it had been a student who'd let the news about the egg slip then they would soon find themselves facing the wrath of a professor, which was scarier than facing the wrath of an Auror for a child.

Harry rolled his shoulders, shaking off his temper before he moved back to his seat. He already had a good idea of who'd let the cat out of the bag, Van Laden had a niece in Hufflepuff who'd cringed when he'd swept the room. He'd have Charlie talk to her first to make sure she'd not done it out of malice. He might wind up scaring the poor kid into a faint. He looked over at Charlie, amusement in his eyes, "So Professor Weasley, think he forgot that anything on Hogwarts grounds can only be removed by the unanimous signature of the Board of Governors?" Harry had two seats on that Board as well as the Wizengamot that had come with being the last Potter and Sirius' heir.

"Probably." Charlie nodded with a grin. "It wouldn't surprise me if he drew up that document himself because anyone with more than two braincells knows what rules apply. I think he's so full of himself that it didn't even occur to him that someone would speak up or protest against him. I will fight for that egg though, to the absolute best of my abilities because I wasn't lying. Moving it now will mean the death of the Phoenix inside it." He leaned closer so he could whisper to Harry without being overheard. "You were magnificent though, makes me all hard and aching when you let loose your magic like that." 

Harry tsked and murmured, turning his head toward Charlie, "Damn and it's the start of a day full of classes, I hate to let a good opportunity go to waste." He pretended to sigh before whispering in Charlie's ear, "I could always arrange a repeat performance later in the evening Warlock Master Weasley."

"That, Lord Potter-Black, would be most appreciated." Charlie's eyes were dark with want and the promise of later. "Now I have to sit here and think cold thoughts, can't teach the students about unicorns while sporting a horn of my own now can I?" Charlie loved Harry, loved that they could smile and joke with each other as well as be serious. He didn't think he would last without Harry, not now when he knew the utter joy of having him.

"That would be scandalous." Harry grinned at him. "Oh and um Carolyn Altishofen," he nodded at the little blond Hufflepuff, "I believe is how the idiot found out about the egg. Mind talking to her and finding out if she did it out of malice or just because she thought it was right? DRCMC dealing with creature issues and all that," he waved a lazy hand before nipping some of Charlie's bacon.

"Oi! I love you but a man's bacon is holy." Charlie swatted at Harry's hand playfully, not really minding the theft, protesting mostly just for the sake of it. "I'll speak to her, from what I've seen of her in classes she does not seem to be the malicious sort but one can never know." He picked up his teacup and finished his tea, still thinking the most unsexy thoughts he could imagine to get rid of his problem before he had to get up from the table.

Harry smiled and let Charlie get himself back under control while mentally composing a letter of his own to Van Laden's superior, Hermione, a couple other members of the Wizengamot, and Kingsley. He didn't like the fame he had but he did know how to use it by now and use it he would. Not only because Van Laden was an idiot who clearly did not have the knowledge required for his current position but because the smarmy little bastard had looked at Charlie the same way Vernon Dursley had once looked at him and that was something Harry wasn't about to stand for.


End file.
